Teacher?
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Waktunya berpisah dari TK kesayangan.  Last chap for Teacher.  Thx for support n Mind to RnR?
1. Awal Jadi Guru

A/N: Sbnrnya dah lama aq pgn publis crt nie.

Tp lupa trus.. XD

Ywdh met baca minna...

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takashi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor

Rated: K+ maybe bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Pair: LightL

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, Gak nyambung

No Death Note, No Kira..

* * *

**Teacher?**

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang senada bernama Yagami Light bangun dari tidur panjangnya eh tidurnya itu. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan gaya yang unik itu duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia berusaha memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat sosok berambut hitam jabrik itu lebih jelas.

"Light-kun sudah bangun." ujar L pelan

"Hmm.." gumam Light sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan baru Light sadari kalau L itu sudah berada di kamaranya. "HUWAA… NGAPAIAN KAMU DISINI?" teriak plus tanya Light dengan nada teriak kayak cewek

"Habisnya kalau telepon Light-kun nyuruh ke rumah saya, pasti Light-kun bakal lama." ujar L dengan jelas sambil menutup kedua telinganya itu. Mungkin suara Light tadi bisa membuatnya budek permanen(?)

"Huh, ya sudah. Tapi aku mandi dulu ya? Aku kan belum cakep."

Ternyata Light masih saja narsis, mungkin dia gak akan narsis kalau tahu kenarsisannya membuat dunia mencapai kehancurannya(?). L hanya sweatdrop aja denger Light bicara gitu.

Setelah 24 jam (?) Light sudah beres dari urusan mandinya itu. Segera L mengajak Light ke ruang tamu rumah Light. (emang yang punya rumah L?) Disana Watari sudah menunggu mereka.

"Watari, tumben kamu disini?" tanya Light pada Watari

"Begini Yagami-kun ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." ujar Watari yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Light. L duduk di kursi dengan posisi jongkok dan mulai memakan makanan manisnya yang telah disiapkan Watari dengan membabi buta(?) sedangkan Light menanti pembicaraan Watari.

"Apa itu?" tanya Light

"Begini saya ingin kalian mengajar di taman kanak-kanak." jawab Watari singkat, padat, jelas dan setajam silet(?)

Alhasil Light cengo banget, mulutnya ternganga nyampe lalat bisa kali, L hanya tetap diam meneruskan makan makanan manisnya itu.

1 detik

"Come to papa." ujar L pada makanannya yang langsung dia masukkan ke mulutnya sekaligus.

2 detik

L yang sudah makan cakenya itu dan senyum-senyum aja dengan Light yang sedang cengo.

3 detik

Light masih aja cengo.

4 detik

Gak ada yang berubah dari Light

5 detik

"WHAT?" akhirnya ruang tamu yang tadinya sepi itu berhasil jadi berisik karena teriakan lebay dari Light. Watari saja nyampe pusing denger teriakan Light.

Malu-maluin banget si Light, mengurangi martabak eh martabat harga dirinya. Tidak pantas lagi dia menyandang kenarsisannya itu. Untung saja kaca di ruang tamu gak pecah karena teriakan Light yang radiusnya berkilo-kilo meter(?)

"Light-kun bisa tidak kamu tidak bersikap kayak anak kecil gitu." ujar L yang asyik makan lolipopnya sambil memandang wajah Light

"Gimana bisa kita jadi guru? Di taman kanak-kanak lagi?" keluh Light yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini (?)

"Itu rekomendasi saya untuk kalian berdua. Idenya dari Ryuuzaki sendiri." ujar Watari. Light begitu denger Watari nyebut nama "Ryuuzaki" langsung death glare pada L. Dan yang bersangkutan malah tetap asyik makan lolipop yang sudah berganti jadi makan es campur (da juga es campur di Jepang..wkwkw)

"Mulai besok kalian akan jadi guru di taman kanak-kanak daerah Kanto selama 1 bulan. Berusaha ya?" lanjut Watari lagi

Light serasa ingin menangis dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa seorang Yagami Light yang keren, ganteng, tampan, berwibawa, incaran semua orang ini mengajar anak kecil yang bandelnya gak ketolongan.

"Gak kebayang dalam hidup gue yang perfect dan wajah gue yang ganteng gini jadi guru buat anak kecil. Gue gak suka ama anak kecil." ujar Light tetap dengan kata-kata narsis di dalamnya

L dan Watari cuma bisa sweatdrop di tempat karena kenarsisan Light yang gak nanggung-nanggung itu.

"Ya ampun Light-kun kamu narsis amat." batin L dan Watari

* * *

Keesokannya Light dan L menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang letaknya di Kanto. Light masih ngedumel dalam hati gak abis pikir dirinya harus jadi guru buat anak kecil.

"Ngapain juga ngajar anak kecil?" batinnya "Tapi gak apa-apa deh, sapa tahu ada anak kecil yang imut buat gue." pikirnya nista. Light malah senyam-senyum aja, yang tadinya kesel sekarang jadi seneng. (dasar gila emang *death glare dari Light*)

Tampaknya Light bisa menyandang gelar cowok paling pervert, narsis juga pedofil di fic ini. *digampar Light*

Akhirnya setelah jalan cukup dekat (baca: jauh) sampailah mereka di taman kanak-kanak itu. Gedung yang terlihat cukup besar untuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Saat mereka berdua tengok kiri-kanan datanglah seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian Yagami Light dan Ryuuzaki kan? Guru baru yang akan mengajar disini?" tanya cewek itu

"Iya." ujar L tanpa ekspresi dan Light hanya ber"hmm" aja menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenalkan aku Takada Kiyomi, kepala sekolah disini. Aku harap kalian bisa terbiasa disini." ujar Takada ramah

"Salam kenal Takada-san." ujar L datar

"Salam kenal." ujar Light malas

"Baiklah kalian berdua masuk saja. Akan saya perkenalkan dengan beberapa guru yang lain." Takada mengajak Light dan L masuk ke gedung taman kanak-kanak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terasa sekali nuansa anak-anak. Ruangan kelas yang banyak hiasan-hiasan indah, bangku-bangku kecil dan sebagainya. Light hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat hal itu.

"Ini kelas kalian mengajar." ujar Takada yang menyuruh Light dan L masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Terlihat sekitar 15 anak berada dalam ruangan itu, ada yang main mobil-mobilan, ngobrol, makan dan lain-lain. Lalu dua guru yang sedang berusaha mengatur anak-anak itu melihat Light dan L.

"Wah.. guru baru ya?" ujar seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang panjangnya

"Akan mempermudah pekerjaan kita." ujar seorang cowok berambut hitam sebahu

"Yagami-san, Ryuuzaki-san. Mereka berdua ini Amane Misa dan Mikami Teru, guru yang mengajar disini." ujar Takada memperkenalkan cewek dan cowok tadi pada Light dan L.

"Salam kenal panggil Misa saja." ujar Misa dengan nada sedikit genit pada Light

"Salam kenal." ujar Mikami

"Nah selamat mengajar disini." ujar Takada pada Light dan L. "Amane-san, kamu perkenalkan guru-guru baru ini pada anak-anak ya?" Takada mengalihkan pandangannya pada Misa

"Ok!" ujar Misa semangat

Takada kemudian berlalu dari hadapan keempat guru itu. Misa langsung menghampiri anak-anak begitu juga Mikami untuk mengatur anak-anak itu. Light dan L hanya diam di tempat melihat kedua guru itu mengurus anak-anak. Lucu sekali.

"Kapan aku punya anak dari L?" pikir Light, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana ternyata.

Author: Dasar dodol, sama-sama cowok gak bakal punya anak.

Light: Bawel *death glare again*

Author: *sweatdrop again* Back to story

Setelah Misa dan Mikami mengatur anak-anak itu agar mau duduk di bangkunya. Dan anak-anak itu cukup terkendali dari kebringasan (?) mereka itu. Light dan L mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Anak-anak, Yagami-san dan Ryuuzaki-san adalah guru baru disini. Semoga kalian senang." ujar Misa

"Saya Ryuuzaki. Salam kenal." ujar L yang jongkok dengan gaya khasnya itu, membuat murid-murid cengo liat kelakuan "guru" baru mereka itu

"Aku Yagami Light. Salam kenal." ujar Light sedikit malas, dan Light langsung saja mendapat sambutan hangat dari para murid cewek

"Salam kenal." jawab anak-anak semangat

"Oh ini guru barunya?" ujar seorang anak kecil berambut blonde sambil memakan coklatnya dengan gaya yang sok(?). "Tampangnya tidak terlihat seperti guru."

"Hmm..." anak kecil berambut merah yang duduk disebelah anak kecil berambut blonde itu hanya ber"hmm" saja dan sibuk main PSPnya

"Apakah menjanjikan?" tanya seorang anak kecil albino yang asyik main puzzle

Anak-anak yang lain hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya begitu juga isi pikiran mereka hanya saja mereka tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Karena sudah diwakili tiga anak itu.

"Mello, Matt dan Near. Kalian tidak boleh begitu." ujar Misa berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang terasa sedikit keruh

"Huh..." anak blonde yang dipanggil Mello itu tidak peduli dan asyik kembali makan coklatnya

Anak yang bernama Matt dan Near malah hanya diam dan sibuk dengan dunia sendiri eh maen sendiri dengan mainan-mainan itu.

"Sudah-sudah." ujar Mikami yang daritadi hanya bisa pasrah liat keadaan itu "Kalian harus mau diajar oleh mereka ya?"

Anak-anak tidak menjawab dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari masing-masing anak. Misa dan Mikami hanya narik nafas terakhir eh nafas panjang akan kelakuan anak-anak itu. Light dan L hanya diam saja dan sedikit (baca: banyak) tidak mengerti isi pikiran anak-anak tersebut.

To Be Continued

A/N: Wah, wah...

Kykny bnyk chara yg OOC...

Aq bkin duo M dan N jd anak kcl kykny seru wkwk *dihajar duo M n Near*

Kebayang duo L jd guru?

Gmna mrk ngurus anak2? Tunggu chap slnjtnya..

Anyway please review..^^


	2. Light vs Mello

A/N: Hy minna aq update gy..

Stlh bbrp hari aq jd pgn ngetik gy..XD

Disclamer: Death Note n semua charanya punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor

Rated: masih K+

Pair: LightL

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Lebay, Garing dll

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Light dan L hanya diam diam dan sedikit (baca: banyak) tidak mengerti isi pikiran anak-anak tersebut. Termasuk anak-anak dalam kelas itu. Semuanya terdiam. Nuansa kelas itu kayak di kuburan, sepi banget. Latar belakang ruang kelas itu tampak seperti di gurun pasir dengan bermacam-macam tumbuhan gaje yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Kok diem aja sih?" tanya L yang masih duduk (jongkok) itu

"Terserah mau ngajar kami apa.." ujar Mello yang masih asyik makan coklat (coklatnya gak abis-abis?)

"AW! Aku kalah.." ujar Matt setengah teriak sambil asyik main dengan PSPnya

"..." Near hanya diam saja sambil menyusun puzzlenya dengan kecepatan cahaya itu(?)

Misa dan Mikami yang emang dasarnya tahu ketiga anak itu suka kurang peduli dengan guru (mereka) itu hanya diam saja.

"Biarin mereka yang ngurus ini. Kami gak ikutan." batin mereka berdua yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas

Ternyata emang dasarnya mereka berdua aja yang mau lepas tanggung jawab dari anak-anak itu. Dasar guru gak bertanggung jawab*dihajar Misa dan Mikami*

"Hey, hey kita mulai saja belajarnya." ujar Light yang dari tadi diam saja melihat kelakuan trio itu

"Iya. Ayo kita mulai." ujar L semangat(?)

Dengan sangat terpaksa Mello, Matt dan Near menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan mereka mengikuti pelajaran, dengan terpaksa juga.

"Matt, kita mah maen aja." bisik Mello pada teman sebangkunya, Matt

"Iya deh." ujar Matt dengan berbisik juga yang kemudian maen lagi dengan PSPnya.

"Aku juga malas memperhatikan guru itu." ujar Near yang ikut berbisik pada mereka berdua, diiringi anggukan kepala oleh Mello dan Matt.

Dan trio itupun kembali asyik dengan dunia sendiri(?) sedangkan Light dan L mulai mengajar anak-anak. Iya pelajaran yang simple-simple aja, pelajaran anak TK..^^

"Anak-anak ada yang bisa ngerjain soal ini?" tanya Light dan hanya mendapatkan kesunyian dari kelas itu(?). 'Ya ampun ini bocah-bocah pada bikin gue gregetan aja.' batin Light yang udah kebayang pengen bejek-bejek itu anak-anak(?)

"Ayo anak-anak." tambah L dengan wajah sumringah yang bikin wajahnya makin terlihat kayak panda.*digampar L*

"Coba anak yang disamping anak berambut merah itu." ujar Light nunjuk ke arah Mello

"Aku?" tanya Mello yang daritadi asyik ngobrol ama Matt dan Near. Matt dan Near mengalihkan pandangannya berulang kali. Mello ke Light, Mello ke Light, Mello ke Light, Mello ke..*author digampar karena kebanyakan bacot*

"Guru itu manggil kamu, Mels." ujar Matt dengan yakin seyakin-yakinnya

"Iya tuh." tambah Near

"Hah... Ngapaen sih?" tanya Mello pada Matt dan Near dan mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Mello pada Light

"Kamu bisa kerjakan soal ini?" ujar Light sambil menunjukkan soal yang ada di papan tulis. Soal yang gampang banget bagi Light nyampe-nyampe bisa dikerjain 0,75 detik(?). Light mengira anak-anak ini bisa ngerjain beberapa menit, kan mereka baru diajarin dasarnya.

Mellopun bangkit dari kubur*digampar Mello* eh maksudnya dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Mengetahui Mello yang maju, yang tadi Light lihat sebagai bocah sok itu, Light langsung ganti soalnya. Mello melihat soal yang berada di papan tulis itu yang habis diganti ama Light.

10+7:8:2-75+890+765:56=

Light menyeringai aja ngeliat Mello yang bengong liat itu soal. Iya lah soal ngaco jasa gitu. Masa anak TK dikasih soal yang ngures otak kayak ngures bak mandi gitu(?)

Author: Parah lo Light, sensi ama Mello nyampe ngasih soal gitu?*sweatdrop*

Light: Suka-suka gue. Hahahaha...*tertawa laknat*

Back to story

Mello yang melihat wajah Light yang menyeringai itu kayak setan*plak* hanya membalas seringai Light dengan seringainya juga. Terlihat aura-aura mistis(?) gitu dari mereka berdua hingga membuat nuansa kelas mengerikan.

'Kenapa sih mereka?' batin semua anak-anak sambil sweatdrop

"Ayo, apa kamu bisa ngerjain soalnya?" tantang Light

"Hehe.. Liat aja." ujar Mello tegas

Mereka berdua kayak anjing dan kucing yang siap beranak(?), semuan anak-anak sweatdrop kuadrat aja. Pas liat soal yang di papan tulis, anak-anak langsung kejang-kejang. Ada yang mulutnya berbusa(?), ada yang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit(?)

Sedangkan Light dan Mello memang masih seperti itu, terlihat kilatan-kilatan permusuhan diantara mereka berdua. L yang melihat tingkah anak-anak yang mulai gak wajar itu(?) langsung berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudah, sudah." ujar L lembut. "Anak-anak jangan ribut."

Tapi gimana gak mau ribut, soal yang ada di papan tulis penyebab mereka bertingkah kayak gitu. Untung gak ada yang koit liat soalnya. Matt hanya kembali nerusin maen PSPnya dan Near juga maen puzzlenya sambil push-up(?)

"Light-kun, anak-anak kok pada rame sendiri ya?" ujar L yang ngeliat Light sedang beradu tatapan dengan Mello. 'Ternyata Light-kun juga?' batin L sweatdrop

"Coba kerjain." tantang Light lagi

"Ok." ujar Mello yang ngambil dspidol dari tangan Light dan langsung nulis jawaban dari soal yang abal-gaje-bin tidak masuk akal dari Light. Dan setelah selama 10,57 detik(?) Mello selesai nulis jawaban soal laknat itu.

28,2332589

"Nih jawabannya." ujar Mello dengan sombongnya sambil makan coklat yang dia ambil dari kantong celananya

Anak-anak yang denger Mello bilang jawabannya malah jawsdrop. Mereka terheran-heran Mello mendapatkan jawaban soal itu.

'Bisa Mello nemu jawaban soal gaje itu?' batin mereka semua

(Coba deh itung, hasilnya emang segitu kok..^^)

Readers: Ngapaen juga itung soal gaje gitu

Back to Story

Light terlihat tidak percaya. Tapi karena jawabannya emang segitu, Light mau tidak mau mengakui kemampuan Mello.

"Baiklah.. Kamu boleh kembali ke bangkumu." ujar Light dengan sangat-sangat tidak ikhlas menerima kenyataan ini(?)

Mellopun kembali ke bangkunya dan menemui kedua temannya itu.

"Kamu hebat, Mels." ujar Matt datar karena sibuk maen PSP

"Iya dong." ujar Mello sombong lagi

Near yang habis mean puzzlenya dengan posisi gaje itu ngeliat ke papan tulis dan liat soal dari Light. Near hanya ngeliat soal itu sambil memainkan rambut putihnya.

"Soal itu emang gampang." gumam Near

"Gampang?" batin anak-anak

"Iya kan?" ujar Mello

Matt yang dari tadi maen PSP penasaran ama soal yang ada, diapun melihat ke papan tulis dan terlihatlah soal gaje-abal-bin tidak masuk akal itu.

"Wah.." ujar Matt

"Wah?" tanya Mello dan Near

"Bener kata kalian, lumayan soalnya." jawab Matt

'Emang mereka bertiga terlalu pinter.' batin anak-anak sambil sweatdrop season 3(?)

L yang melihat trio itu membahas soal dari Light hanya tersenyum saja. Sedangkan Light masih ngedumel dalam hati saking sebelnya kalah ama naka kecil, apalagi yang sombong kayak Mello.

"Kamu pintar juga untuk seorang cewek." ujar Light tiba-tiba

Mello ngedenger Light bilang begitu, tatapan matanya langsung tajam ke arah Light. Matt dan Near yang tahu tanda-tanda kemarahan Mello yang kayak setan itu(?) hanya menghela nafas.

'Semoga guru itu selamat.' batin mereka berdua

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HEY! AKU INI COWOK!" teriak Mello dengan suaranya yang bahkan bisa terdengar ke Kutub Utara saking kencengnya. Semua anak-anak langsung nutup telinganya biar gak budek dadakan karena denger suara (teriakan) Mello

"Eh? Oh kamu cowok?" tanya Light setelah teriakan Mello terhenti

"IYA!" ujar Mello teriak

"Oh iye deh." ujar Light yang tiba-tiba berlogat Betawi

"Ok deh, saya percaya kamu cowok." ujar L sambil berjalan mendekati Mello dan mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Iya." ujar Mello pelan dan malu-malu gitu

Matt yang liat Mello malu-malu gitu langsung berdehem aja. Gak didenger, dia nginjek kaki Mello hingga membuat Mello teriak-teriak gaje.

"Huwaaa... Sakit, Matt." ujar Mello sambil loncat-loncat gaje karena kakinya kesakitan

"Kamu jangan macam-macam ama guru baru." ujar Matt memalingkan wajah dari Mello dan menatap L dengan tatapan tajam. L hanya diam saja dan malah ngemut lolipop yang dia bawa(?)

"Sudah, sudah." ujar Light yang sudah pusing menghadapi trio gila itu. "Kita kembali belajar lagi."

Semua anak-anak menganggukkan kepala dan kembali memperhatikan Light dan L mengajar, walaupun terkesan malas.

TBC

A/N: Gomen qalo crtny aneh minna..

Aq dah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Please review, biar aq semangat lanjutinny..^^


	3. Matt cemburu?

A/N: Minna..

Akhirnya aq update gy..

Thx bwt review dr tmn2..

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor, Romance (sudah ada penambahan genre..^^)

Rated: K+

Warning: Masih seperti chap-chap sebelumnya

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Dan dengan sangat terpaksapun anak-anak mengikuti pelajaran. Kali ini terkesan "normal" daripada yang tadi. Tidak ada soal yang ngures otak, tidak ada acara tatapan maut dan sebagainya. Hingga bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi.

"Yey!" ujar semua murid senang

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok anak-anak." ujar L

"Iya." dan semua muridpun meninggalkan kelas dan tinggallah Light dan L di dalam kelas

"Hah.." ujar Light seraya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu eh nafasnya

"Kenapa Light-kun?" tanya L innocent

"Anak-anak mengerikan." ujar Light sambil duduk di pojok kelas dengan aura-aura mistis(?) di sekelilingnya

"Menurutku mereka semua manis kok." ujar L senang

* * *

Author: Iyalah L. Kan lo belum disiksa mental kayak Light tadi. Tapi gak apa-apa Light gitu.*ditampar Light*

Light: Lo dukung gue gak sie, Author?

Author: Dukung? Emangnya ada pemilu?

*Light sweatdrop*

Back to story

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" tanya Misa yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam kelas

"Amane-san?" ujar L yang berusaha mengingat nama Misa. "Lumayan."

"Buruk." keluh Light yang masih berada di pojokan. "Gue gak mau punya anak kalau mengerikannya kayak cewek tadi."

"Dia cowok Light-kun." bela L

Light hanya membuang muka dari L karena malu atas ucapannya yang salah dan menurutnya benar itu yang nyatanya salah.(muter-muter kalimatnya)

"Ano.. Kalian berdua ikut aku ke gerbang ya? Kita tunggu anak-anak yang belum dijemput." ujar Misa berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan es yang dia bawa(?)

"Boleh juga." ujar L yang makan lolipop untuk kesekian kalinya dengan wajah pandanya*dihajar L*. "Ayo Light-kun."

Light mau tidak mau mengikuti L dan Misa. Secara yayangnya, ralat, pacarnya, ralat, orang yang dia suka itu ikut ke depan gerbang. (bener juga kata-katanya. haha..*plak*)

Semua anak sudah dijemput, kecuali trio gila itu*dihajar duo M n Near* eh maksudnya trio pinter itu. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk saja menanti datangnya malaikat maut(?) eh orangtua yang menjemput mereka. L, Light dan Misa sudah berada di dekat trio itu. Tampak mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Mello yang asyik makan coklat(gila dari chap 1-3 coklatnya gak abis-abis), Matt yang sibuk maen PSPnya sambil sesekali berteriak kayak cewek(?) dan Near yang main rubik sambil sesekali ngelempar rubiknya(?)

"Wah, wah kalian semua sibuk sendiri." ujar L yang menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Hmm." ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Kok orangtua kalian belum datang?"

"Hmm.."

"Biasa datang jam berapa?"

"Hmm.."

L sweatdrop aja, daritadi nanya cuma dijawab satu kata doang "hmm" itu. Misa dan Light yang liat itu hanya cengo aja, khusus buat Misa dia emang tahu trio itu sikapnya seperti itu.

"Near.." ujar seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Orang itu adalah pria yang cukup tampan dengan rambut hitamnya, dia terlihat memakai baju kantoran.

"Anda siapa?" tanya L pada orang itu

"Saya Raye, ayahnya Near." ujar Raye

"WHAT!" Light dan L teriak dengan sangat kompak, layaknya paduan suara(?). Coba perhatikan seksama, Raye yang rambutnya warna hitam dengan kulit yang putih itu adalah ayah dari Near yang rambutnya putih dan berkulit putih pucat(?). Mau dilihat dari atas bawah, atas bawah, atas bawah, atas*plak* mereka JAUH BERBEDA.

"Kayaknya gue mau kena serangan jantung nih?" ujar Light yang mulai megang dada kirinya, ya maklumlah Light itu penyakitan*dijitak Light*

"Mello.." kali terdengar suara yang lebih halus, tampaknya seorang wanita. Dan benar datanglah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menghampiri Mello.

"Oka-san." ujar Mello yang habis menggigit coklat batangnya

'Oka-san?' batin Light dan L. Mereka memperhatikan wanita itu dengan baik. Perhatikan dengan seksama. Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang, bagaimana bisa anaknya berambut blonde gitu?

"Anda siapa?" kali ini Light yang bertanya

"Saya, Naomi Misora. Ibunya Mello." jawab Naomi

"WHATT?" dan untuk kedua kalinya Light dan L sukses membuat orang-orang yang ngedenger teriakan mereka bakal masuk rumah sakit bagian penyakit dalam(?)

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Matt yang sedari tadi diam ngeliat Light dan L layaknya orang gila(?) mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini(?)

"Kok kamu biasa aja?" tanya Light pada Matt

"Aku kan dah sering ketemu ama calon mertuaku eh orangtua Mello dan Near." jawab Matt sambil memasukkan PSPnya dalam tas ranselnya

"ORANGTUA?" Ok.. Sudah tiga kali mereka teriak, gratis piring buat duo L.*dihajar readers*

"Iya." ujar Raye dan Naomi berbarengan

L cengo aja dengernya nyampe lolipop yang dia makan tadi keluar dari mulutnya(?) dan Light yang sudah jatuh di lantai dengan tangan yang memegang dada kirinya. Tampaknya penyakit jantungnya Light kumat lagi*digampar bolak-balik ama Light*

'Bisa begitu. Orangtuanya rambutnya hitam, warna rambut anaknya pelangi(?)' batin Light dan L tidak masuk akal. 'Ada aja keluarga full colour gitu.'

"Matt, mana orangtuamu?" tanya L yang sudah berhasil bangkit dari kecengoannya itu dan memandang Light yang masih megap-megap. 'Bertahanlah menerima kenyataan ini, Light-kun(?)'

Matt menatap L tajam, kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah melas. "Aku gak punya orangtua." ujarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. (ingat aja iklan salah satu mie instan yang nadanya kayak gitu..)

L yang mendengarnya turut prihatin dan menitikkan air mata, Matt sesekali mengintip wajah L. "Sayang banget." ujar L

"Kamu kan punya orangtua!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju arah Matt dan semua orang menoleh ke arah orang itu. Lalu muncullah orang itu, seorang kakek-kakek dengan wajah yang siap untuk dikubur*plak*

"Kamu bukan orangtuaku, tapi kakekku." ujar Matt pada orang itu, Roger.

"Haha.. Kan aku sudah tua, Matt." ujar Roger pelan dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar seiring ucapannya itu. Mau disko kali ya?

Light dan L hanya makin sweatdrop memasuki season 5(kapan season1-4nya?). L yang udah mulutnya ternganga dari tadi nyampe mobil bisa masuk ke mulut L(?). Light malah makin megap-megap di lantai dan menggeliat kayak kucing garong(?)

"Kami permisi pulang ya?" ujar Raye, Naomi dan Roger dan diikuti Near, Mello dan Matt lalu mereka berjalan pulang.

Setelah orang-orang yang aneh(?) itu pulang Light dan L kembali normal lagi. Mobil yang sempet masuk ke mulut L sudah keluar lagi(?)

"Ki.. kita pulang, L." ujar Light yang sebenarnya masih sedikit megap-megap, mungkin karena efek kucing garong(?)

"I.. iya." ujar L dan mereka berdua pulang

* * *

Keesokannya Light dan L kembali mengajar di sekolah gila itu. Pagi hari ini Misa dan Mikami dulu yang mengajar kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Light dan L setelah jam istirahat selesai. Waktu memang cepat dan tibalah jam duo L itu mengajar.

"Pagi anak-anak." ujar Light dan L bersamaan

"Pagi sensei." ujar anak-anak, kecuali trio itu.

"Nah hari ini saya akan mengajarkan kalian tentang ilmu pengetahuan alam." ujar L santai

"Emangnya anak TK udah diajarin gitu?" tanya Light cengo

"Terserah saya, Light-kun." ujar L keras kepala

'Kalau bukan cewek kesayangan(?) gue dah gue bejek-bejek tuh si L.' batin Light

"Baiklah anak-anak kita ke taamn." ujar L semangat dan diikuti anak-anak yang lain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua menuju taman belakang sekolah yang penuh bunga. Semua anak-anak berbaris dengan rapi di hadapan Light dan L.

"Baiklah. Ini tugas kelompok." ujar L "Kalian harus mencari tumbuhan yang ada sini dan berilah tanggapan kalian."

"Baik." ujar anak-anak. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi nanti mubasir(?) Mello tentu sekelompok dengan Matt dan Near. Mereka bertiga melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga mawar ini?" tanya Matt pada kedua rekan sekelompoknya

"Kita memberi tanggapan tentang mawar?" tanya Mello yang kembali makan coklat. "Jangan ah, kita cari yang unik."

"Boleh juga idemu, Mello." ujar Near yang kembali maen rubiknya. "Kamu mau memberi tanggapan tumbuhan apa?"

"Apa ya?" gumam Mello sambil berpikir. Saat sedang berpikir tiba-tiba Matt sudah berada di samping Mello dan memakaikan bunga mawar di sela telinga Mello.

"Cocok kan Mels?" tanya Matt sambil tersenyum

"Kamu! Aku kan bukan cewek." ujar Mello malu-malu

Jadi saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama blushing gitu deh. Mello tidak berani menatap wajah Matt begitu juga sebaliknya. Untung Near sibuk maen rubik jadi gak liat mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Mello jatuh.

"Aduh.." keluh Mello

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Mels?" tanya Matt yang langsung mendekati Mello

"Gak apa-apa."

"Oh maaf. Tadi saya menabrakmu ya?" ujar L yang berada tidak jauh dari Mello. "Mari." L langsung memberikan uluran tangannya pada Mello, dan Mellopun menerima uluran tangan L sambil malu-malu.

"Terima kasih." ujar Mello sambil malu-malu

"Sama-sama."

Matt melihat raut wajah Mello yang berubah kalau dekat dengan L. Matt hanya memandang tajam L. Wajahnya bagaikan harimau yang ingin makan semut(?)

"Apa kamu sudah menentukan mau menanggapi tumbuhan apa?" tanya L

"Belum." jawab Mello

"Cepat ya? Nanti tugasmu dan teman kelompokmu dikumpulkan."

"Iya."

L berlalu dari hadapan Mello dan Matt. Mello hanya menatap punggung L sambil berlinangan air mata(?). Matt yang ngeliat hal itu langsung nyeret Mello dan Near menuju taman yang berisi bunga anggrek.

"Kita tanggapi bunga ini. Titik!" ujar Matt setengah berteriak

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba marah gitu?" tanya Mello

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai."

Mello diam saja dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya begitu juga Near dan disusul oleh Matt. Mereka mengerjakan hal itu dalam waktu 15 menit dan selesailah tugas mereka.

"Aku kumpulkan pada sensei." ujar Matt yang mengambil kertas Mello dan Near dan langsung berlari dari mereka

'Kenapa sih, Matt?' batin Mello

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light yang sedang mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak melihat kedatangan Matt dari jauh. Akhirnya Matt sampai di hadapan Light.

"Ini tugas kelompok kami, sensei." ujar Matt sambil menyerahkan tugasnya

"Bagus." ujar Light sambil tersenyum err menyeringai deh. "Matt kan namamu?"

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Matt

"Ryuuzaki sering dekat-dekat dengan temanmu yang blonde itu kan?" tanya Light

"Iya!"

"Oh gitu."

Light hanya diam dan menyusun kertas-kertas yang berisi tugas anak-anak. Matt masih saja disana memperhatikan Light.

"Sensei." panggil Matt

"Apa?" tanya Light

"Aku gak suka Ryuuzaki-sensei dekat-dekat ama Mello. Aku ingin kamu menghalangi mereka."

Light hanya menyeringai pada Matt. Dan muncullah wajah setan dari Yagami Light*ditampar Light*. Matt sedikit merasa takut tapi dia tetap bertahan untuk tujuannya(?)

"Aku mohon sensei." ujar Matt memelas

"Tenang saja, Matt." ujar Light yang memegang bahu kecil Matt. "Aku akan membantumu. Aku juga tidak suka Ryuuzaki dekat-dekat dengan temanmu itu."

"Ok." ujar Matt

Dan mereka berdua yang hanya tertinggal di taman itu sambil menyeringai satu sama lain. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah masuk ke kelas bersama L.

TBC

A/N: Akhirny ideku muncul stlh bbrp hari buntu.

Haha..XD

Gmn mnrt minna-san?

Aq buat chap ini agak panjang, cz tanggung kalau gak..XD

Please review..^^


	4. Rencana Light dan Matt

A/N: Minna akhirny aq update jg..

Stlh melewati perjuangan(?) dgn ide yg buntu dan ulangan, akhrny smpt publish jg.

Thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review..

Met baca..

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: K+

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Dan mereka berdua yang hanya tertinggal di taman itu sambil menyeringai satu sama lain. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah masuk ke kelas bersama L.

"Sensei." panggil Matt

"Iya?" tanya Light

"Kapan kita akan memulai rencananya?"

"Sini.."

Light mendekatkan diri pada Matt untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Matt. Matt mendengar dengan seksama dan sentosa(?). Sesekali Matt menyeringai mendengar rencana Light.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Light memastikan. "Kamu setuju?"

"Tentu!" jawab Matt dengan semangat 45(?)

Kita skip aja hari ini buat keesokan harinya..^^

* * *

Dan keesokannya jam mengajar Light dan L di pagi hari begitu bel masuk sampai jam istirahat. Begitu bel bunyi semua murid sudah masuk di kelas dan sedang siap-siap menunggu kedatangan dua sensei gaje itu.*dihajar duo L*

"Pagi anak-anak.." sapa duo L itu

"Pagi sensei." jawab anak-anak serempak kayak paduan suara

"Sekarang buka buku kalian ya." ujar Light

Semua anak-anak membuka buku mereka, Matt yang memang dasarnya seneng hari ini karena dia akan menjalankan misi besarnya itu mengikuti pelajaran dengan semangat. Mello hanya malas-malasan seperti biasa dan Near yang tampak sesekali memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Matt tumben kamu ngikutin pelajaran?" tanya Mello sambil berbisik pada Matt. Matt hanya menoleh ke arah Mello dan tersenyum. Mello liatnya nyampe ngeri gitu. 'Matt cengar-cengar aja.' batin Mello sweatdrop

Dan kita skip waktu belajar hingga jam pulang sekolah..^^

* * *

Readers: Dari tadi skip terus?

Author: Iya dong. Biar cepet ke rencana. Hahaha..

Readers: Emang rencananya apa?

Author: Baca sendiri*plak*

* * *

Ok jam udah nunjukkin waktu pulang sekolah dan semua anak-anak udah pulang dengan orangtua masing-masing. Trio gila itu*death glare duo M n Near* eh maksudnya trio pinter itu masih berada di kelas sedang sibuk dengan dunia sendiri(?)

'Waktunya rencana.' batin Light yang ngeliat Matt dengan tatapan nafsu(?). Matt yang tahu maksud Light hanya menyeringai. Kemudian Matt langsung berlari ke arah Light. Cukup membuat orang-orang yang berada di kelas yaitu Mello, Near dan L kaget.

"Light-sensei.." ujar Matt manja(?) "Ayo kita ke depan." Matt langsung megang tangan Light sambil sesekali lirik Mello yang wajahnya nunjukkin tanda-tanda cemburu gitu

"Mau kemana Matt?" tanya Light dengan nada manja juga(?)

* * *

Author: Gak kebayang deh Light manja.

Light: Napa author?

Author: Lo manja entar dunia runtuh lagi.

Light: WHAT? *death glare*

Author: Huwee…*nangis gaje* Back to story

* * *

"Kemana aja asal ama sensei.." ujar Matt dengan nada kecentilan kayak cewek dan melancarkan kedipan mata tiada tara itu, cukup membuat Light ngeri sendiri. Untungnya Light gak nyampe jantungan kayak kemaren.

'Buset dah ini anak… Kayaknya gue gak bilang harus centil gini deh.' batin Light sweatdrop

"Ayo, ayo sensei. Ayo.." Matt makin manja aja di hadapan Light. Mungkin Matt bakal mendapat gelar lelaki manja tahun ini*dihajar Matt*

"Iya, iya." ujar Light yang langsung nyeret Matt secara membabi buta(?)

L yang ngeliat tingkah Matt dan Light hanya berekspresi kosong gak pake isi(?), sedangkan Mello yang ngeliat Matt tadi udah mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Wajahnya sedikit kesel gitu, untung Mello gak injek-injek kursinya.

"Kok Light-kun pergi sih.." gumam L. "Padahal masih ada kerjaan."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." panggil Mello yang sedang berjalan menghampiri L

"Ada apa?" tanya L

"Sejak kapan Matt akrab ama sensei rambut coklat itu."

"Light-kun?"

"Iya."

L hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu, Mello hanya menghela nafasnya. Mello terlihat sedikit well cemburu gitu.

"Mello." panggil L

"Iya?" tanya Mello

"Kenapa mereka akrab gitu ya?"

Mello sweatdrop atas pertanyaan L. Barusan dia nanya gitu kan? Kok L nanya lagi. Dasar panda gila, makanya dengerin orang ngomong.*dihajar L*

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Light dan Matt sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, sekarang mereka tidak mesra-mesraan(?) kayak tadi.

"Udah selesai tuh." ujar Light

"Iya. Tapi si Mello gak bereaksi tuh." ujar Matt sedikit kecewa

"Jangan khawatir. Ini kan baru permulaan rencana kita. Kita akan tunjukkan kejantanan(?) kita pada mereka." ujar Light dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, nyampe terlihat latar api di belakangnya

"Ok!" ujar Matt yang tak kalah 'lebay' kayak Light

Lagi-lagi Light dan Matt sama-sama menyeringai. Mungkin Matt sudah ketularan wajah setannya Light ya?*digampar Light*

"Sensei rencana kedua dilanjutin besok?" tanya Matt

"Kan kamu yang mulai. Sensei ngikutin aja." jawab Light

"Tapi semua kan ide sensei."

"Iya, iya. Besok."

Ternyata rencana mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai, masih ada lagi besok. Dan ok kita skip lagi jadi besok..^^

* * *

"Light-sensei!" teriak Matt sambil meluk Light begitu sampai di kelas. Semua murid dan L cengo aja liat kelakuan Matt yang ganjil itu, apalagi Mello. Tampangnya mulai kesel lagi.

"Apa sih Matt, maen peluk aja?" tanya Light. 'Ini anak bener-bener rada lebay deh. Dikasih makan apa kali?' batin Light sweatdrop. Dia sedikit menyesal membantu Matt, tapi karena yayangnya, ralat, pacarnya, ralat, orang yang dia suka terkena imbasnya mau tidak mau Light bantu deh.

"Aku kangen!" teriak Matt lebay lagi

Mello saking keselnya langsung banting tasnya gitu aja di mejanya nyampe semua anak-anak ngelirik Mello. Near yang dasarnya gak peduli ama Mello (baca: hubungan Mello dan Matt) hanya asyik lagi maen rubik sambil sesekali lem eh nyengir(?)

"Aku mau maen ama Light-sensei." ujar Matt manja lagi. Kayaknya Matt bener-bener jadi lelaki manja deh*digampar bolak balik ama Matt*

"Gak bisa. Sensei lagi sibuk." ujar Light

Mello yang ngedenger suara Matt yang kenceng itu hanya makan coklat sambil naik-naikkin kakinya di atas meja terus naik meja(?) sambil sesekali gangguin Near yang maen rubik.

Gak beda jauh dari Mello yang tampaknya ehem cemburu gitu ehem L juga sama kayak Mello. L yang ngerasa yayangnya, ralat, pacarnya, ralat, orang yang dia suka dideketin ama bocah satu itu bikin L gregetan. Tampang L kayak panda ngidap penyakit makan bambu akut(?)

"Udah deh Light-kun kita mulai ngajar aja." ujar L ketus yang liat Matt mulai meluk-meluk Light

"Ok deh." ujar Light. "Matt kamu ke alammu eh bangkumu ya?"

"Ok sensei." ujar Matt yang langsung berlari menuju alamnya itu eh bangkunya itu. Mello yang liat Matt ada disampingnya hanya mengacuhkannya saja.

"Napa kamu Mello?" tanya Matt (sok) innocent

"Gak!" ujar Mello jutek, bete, gile(?) sambil makan coklatnya dengan ganas. Matt yang ngeliat Mello gitu hanya diem aja dan liatin Near yang sibuk maen rubik.

"Near kamu maen apa?" tanya Matt

"Maen boneka voodoo. Ya maen rubik lha.." ujar Near sewot

"Kok kamu sewot sih?"

"Tuh Mello dari tadi berisik aja, banting-banting tas terus, naik-naik meja terus lalu gangguin aku lagi."

"Kasihan.." Matt ngelus-ngelus kepala Near lembut dan seperti yang kita ketahui Mello yang tampaknya ehem cemburu ehem langsung nendang kursi Matt sejauh mungkin(?)

"Mello. Kamu berisik aja." ujar Light

"Bodo amat." ujar Mello singkat

Matt yang ngelirik kursinya telah berada jauh ditendang Mello langsung keluar kelas ngambil kursinya yang ada di gerbang sekolah. (tendangan Mello jauh amat?)

"Huwee… Mels, kamu kok nendang kursi aku?" tanya Matt (sok) innocent plus tangisan buayanya yang dibuat-buat

"Bodo amat." ujar Mello sewot lagi, dan Matt sweatdrop.

'Kayaknya lebih parah Mello deh..' batin Matt

* * *

Dan rencana kedua yang telah dilaksanakan Matt dan Light itu membawa pengaruh cukup besar buat Mello. Buktinya nyampe ehem cemburu ehem. Kalau L sih terlihat cemburu juga gitu, hanya caranya gak sepenuhnya menunjukkan kecemburuan kayak Mello.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah bunyi semua murid langsung pulang, di kelas hanya tinggal Light, L, Matt dan Mello saja. Near sudah keluar kelas katanya minta dibeliin boneka voodoo(?) ama Misa.

Suasana kelas sepi banget, hanya detak jantung masing-masing yang terdengar(?) eh maksudnya dentingan jam dinding.

"Light-kun.." panggil L dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh padanya

"Ada apa Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light (sok) kalem. Padahal dia takut kalau L bakal ngamuk-ngamuk karena dia deket ama Matt. Untungnya Light bisa nahan diri biar gak serangan jantung(?)

Tapi L hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, tentu tingkah L ini membuat Light bingung. Tapi Light sih tidak mau ambil pusing dulu. Sedangkan Matt dan Mello hanya diam-diam aja, mereka tidak ngobrol sama sekali dan asyik dengan dunia sendiri(?)

Matt yang liat situasi sedang sunyi-sunyinya itu langsung berdiri dan sekali lagi menjalankan rencananya itu.

.

"Light-sensei!" panggil Matt manja sambil menggelayut di tangan Light. Seketika 2 orang dan 1 panda jadi-jadian(?)*digampar ama L* eh 3 orang itu menatap Matt dengan tatapan 'Ngapaen-lo-megang-megang?'

"Apa Matt?" tanya Light yang mulai jujur sedikit ngeri ama tingkah Matt. Tapi otaknya berpikir. 'Apa jangan-jangan Matt jadi suka ama aku? Wajarlah seorang Yagami Light yang keren, tampan, pintar, baik hati, rajin nabung dan tidak sombong itu ditaksir. Hohoho…' batin Light yang masih dengan bangganya menjunjung narsisnya itu

"Ayo maen…" ujar Matt lagi

"Nanti aja deh.."

Mello yang kembali dilanda cemburu itu. Tapi ingat deh lagunya Vidie cemburu itu menguras bak mandi(?). Dengan rasa cemburu yang masih bergelora(?) Mello langsung menghampiri Light.

"Nee… Jadi sensei rambut coklat dan gila ini suka ama Matt?" tanya (baca: sindir) Mello sambil menatap Light dengan tatapan sebal

"Apa maksudmu blonde?" tanya Light sedikit kesal

"Apa maksud sensei itu deket-deket ama Matt?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sementara Light dan Mello yang malah bertengkar gaje dengan tiap kata depan "apa maksud" itu berlangsung dengan khidmat(?). Matt yang ngeliat L bengong liat pertengkaran itu langsung meluk L.

"Huwee Ryuuzaki-sensei…" ujar Matt manja (lagi)

"Ada apa Matt?" tanya L

"Aku kehilangan tamagochi-ku.."

"Tamagochi? Apa itu? Nama cake?"

* * *

Author: Aduh L… Jangan terlalu pinter nyampe gak tahu tamagochi itu apa.

L: Apa sih author satu ini? Jadi tamagochi itu cake?

Author: Bukan. Nama minuman.*dihajar karena sama aja kayak L- L sweatdrop*

Lagipula Matt ada-ada aja tamagochi yang ilang. Apa kek gitu?*sweatdrop*

Matt: Terserah. Kan biar bisa lanjut ke rencana ketiga.*senyam-senyum gaje*

Author: Oh iya juga ya. Back to story

* * *

"Bantu aku cariin.." rengek Matt dengan manja(lagi)

"Baiklah." ujar L yang langsung membantu Matt mencari tamagochinya itu juga meninggalkan pertengkaran gaje Light dan Mello(gak elit amat deh. PSP dah punya malah nyari tamagochi=.=)

Akhirnya Matt ngajak L ke taman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. L hanya menuruti kemana Matt akan membawanya. Setelah cukup jauh dari kelas, Matt malah memperlihatkan seringainya pada L. Seringai Matt persis seperti Light. (namanya juga udah ketularan)

"Ada apa Matt? Kenapa kamu memandang saya begitu?" tanya L was-was

"Hehe… Gak ada yang ganggu kita sensei." ujar Matt

"Memangnya ada apa Matt?" L udah mulai merasakan aura-aura mistis(?) gitu dari Matt. Sedangkan Matt malah menyeringai lagi dan seringainya sudah menyerupai seringai setan Light*dihajar Light*

"Aku mau tanya ama sensei. Kenapa dari kemaren deketin Mello terus?" tanya Matt dengan nada setajam golok(?)

"Lho? Siapa yang deketin Mello?"

"Sensei dong! Siapa lagi?"

L langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Matt itu, dia memasang wajah datarnya itu membuat kekesalan Matt menambah berjuta-juta lipat(?)

"Jawab sensei!" pinta Matt sambil teriak. "Asal sensei tahu Mello itu milikku, bukan milik siapa-siapa!"

L hanya memperlihatkan senyumnnya yang tertahan dari tadi. Wajahnya memandang Matt dengan seksama dan tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil.

"Matt kayaknya ada kesalahan deh. Saya gak deketin Mello." ujar L santai

"Hah?" Matt kaget banget dengernya nyampe bengong gitu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat Light.

Light dan Mello yang dari tadi asyik bertengkar gaje itu tampaknya belum menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka. Malah hampir lebih parah. Untung mereka gak nyampe bakar sekolah(?)

"Apa maksud sensei deket-deket ama Matt?" tanya Mello geram

"Apa maksudmu deket-deket ama Ryuuzaki." tanya Light tak kalah geram juga

Tapi Mello langsung terdiam. Dia berusaha menelan(?) perkataan Light tadi. Dipikirnya baik-baik nyampe gak makan coklat gara-gara asyik bertengkar tadi.

"Siapa yang deketin Ryuuzaki-sensei?" tanya Mello bingung

"Kamu dong! Siapa lagi?" ujar Light keras

Mello hanya menyeringai aja, tapi langsung dia pasang wajah senyum (sok) manisnya itu hingga membuat Light mual(?)

"Aku gak deketin Ryuuzaki-sensei kok." ujar Mello

"Lalu kenapa? Padahal secara aku ini JAUH lebih keren, tampan, baik." ujar Light yang masih membawa rasa narsisnya itu. Mello sempet sweatdrop bentar dan ngeliat Light dengan tatapan 'Ih-lo-narsis-banget-deh'

"Aku gak deketin kok," ujar Mello santai. "Lalu kenapa sensei deket ama Matt?"

"Karena dia cemburu liat kamu deket ama Ryuuzaki. Gitu juga aku yang gak suka liat kamu deket-deket Ryuuzaki. Puas buat jawabannya?"

Mello terbengong-bengong denger ucapan Light. Matt cemburu padanya? Dia kira hanya cintanyalah yang bertepuk sebelah tangan (halah)

"Bener sensei?" tanya Mello ragu-ragu

"Bener deh." jawab Light. "Apa perlu aku bawa anaknya?" Light langsung meninggalkan Mello di kelas dan segera mencari Matt yan dia tahu ada di taman belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Light sampai di taman belakang dia ngeliat Matt dan Ryuuzaki yang tampaknya baik-baik aja. Tidak ada pertumpahan darah(?)

"Ryuuzaki! Matt!" panggil Light dan membuat 1 anak kecil dan 1 pan*death glare dari L* eh maksudnya 1 orang itu menoleh pada Light

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryuuzaki dan Matt bersamaan

"Kalian ke kelas lagi." Light langsung nyeret Ryuuzaki dan Matt tanpa mereka sadari(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah sampai di kelas. Mereka bertiga ngeliat Mello yang duduk sendiri sambil makan coklatnya.

"Mello…" panggil Matt. Tanpa disangka-sangka Mello langsung nyamperin Matt dan langsung memeluknya

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau cemburu?" tanya Mello (sok) dramatis gitu

"I… Itu…" wajah Matt tiba-tiba memerah

"Aku juga cemburu kamu deket-deket ama sensei rambut coklat itu."

"Maaf Mels. Aku kira…"

"Sudah jangan kamu teruskan.."

Dan berlangsunglah adegan romantis yang manis (baca: lebay) itu terjadi. Light dan L nyampe sweatdrop aja liat 2 muridnya yang rada-rada 'aneh' gitu deh.

'Kecil aja udah gini. Apalagi gedenya?' batin L dan Light sweatdrop

.

.

Sedangkan Light dan ngeliat L dengan tatapan nafsu(?) itu karena L sedang manis-manisnya jadi pengen 'nerkam' L. Tapi tentu aja niat itu diurungkan oleh Light.

"L.." panggil Light dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh. "Maaf ya. Aku sudah salah paham denganmu."

"Gak apa-apa kok, Light-kun." ujar L. "Maafkan aku juga."

"Jujur aja aku suka ama kamu, gak sama Matt."

Wajah L langsung blushing gitu. Sedangkan Light yang liat wajah L sudah merah malah berusaha menguasai nafsunya(?) agar tidak menyerang L. (iyalah tar berubah rated.. wkwk)

"Aku… juga…" ujar L malu-malu

Dan terjadilah lagi adegan romantis manis (lebay) itu. Ternyata perkataan murid itu gak jauh dari gurunya benar. Dan mereka berempat malah mesra-mesraan(?) di kelas dan berakhir bahagia selamanya(?)

TBC

A/N: Haha… Cukup pnjng y minna?

Gak tw nih, qalo dipisah jdny tanggung.

Tp ini lum selesai lho… Msh da kegilaan(?) lainnya lagi.

Makanya review biar aq mw update gy.

Hehe..^^


	5. Hal yang Membuat Near Senang

A/N: Minna..

Akhrny smpt jg update gy.

Met baca

Disclamer: Death Note tu punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: K+

Warning: Hmm... OOC, Lebay, Humor garing

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini hari dimana sensei-sensei gaje itu*dipelototin duo L* dan murid-muridnya yang lebay itu*death glare duo M* kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Semua tampaknya sangat ceria, maklum kemarin hari minggu dan dua pasangan kekasih yang telah mempersatukan ikatan cintanya (bahasanya lebay) itu akan menjalani hari-hari yang full colour gitu.

"Pagi Matt, Mello." sapa L yang kebetulan melihat duo M ada di kelas.

"Pagi sensei." ujar duo M bersamaan.

"Pagi.." ujar Light yang datang terlambat.

"Pagi sensei."

-x-

Iya...

Semuanya tampak normal, sampai ketika ada kejadian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Matt, Mello kita main bareng yuk?" ajak Near.

"Eh tumben..." ujar Matt sambil tersenyum manis membuat hati cowok dan cewek runtuh tak berbekas(?)

"Bener kata Matt tumben." tambah Mello sambil makan coklat seperti biasa.

"Aku bosan main sendiri." ujar Near.

-x-

WHAT?

Near bosan?

Biasanya dia keliatan baik-baik aja dengan dunianya(?)

Near yang keliatan makin fresh(?) dengan sikap ramahnya yang pertama kali ditunjukkan pada duo M itu cukup membuat mereka heran.

'Ada apa dengan Near?' batin Matt dan Mello dengan sound effeck lagu Peterpan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Linda. Maen yuk?" ajak Near yang langsung menghampiri Linda yang sedang asyik gambar kecoa beranak(?)

"Hai Near." sapa Linda tanpa menoleh ke arah Near karena sibuk gambar

"Kamu gambar apa? Liat ya?"

"Boleh." Linda memperlihatkan gambarnya yang well kurang masuk jurang(?) itu

"Hah..." tampaknya memang ada yang aneh dari Near, setelah ngajak duo M maen bareng sekarang jadi bertingkah rada lebay. Liat aja gitu Near liat gambar Linda dia langsung pingsan dan kejang-kejang(?)

Ok kita tinggalin aja kelebay-an Near itu dan skip jadi besok hari..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teman-teman maen yuk?" ajak Near sambil membawa segudang(?) penuh mainannya, mulai dari yang normal sampai tidak normal(?) dan anak-anak yang lain ikut maen ama Near kecuali duo M itu. Mereka malah bermesraan, ralat malah bingung.

"Mello kenapa dengan Near?" tanya Matt sambil meluk-meluk(?) Mello. "Dia beda dari yang biasanya."

"Iya juga ya. Biasanya dia main sendiri aja," gumam Mello. "Aku yang sodaranya aja bingung."

"Makanya tu Mels sayang."

"Iya..." dan Mello baru sadar apa yang Matt ucapkan tadi. "WHAT? SAYANG?" Mello kasih death glare ke Matt. Tapi Matt bukannya takut, malah langsung peluk Mello, kayak teletubies gitu deh. "Apa-apaan kamu Matt?" Mello udah blushing duluan.

"Hihihi... Aku suka kalau liat kamu lagi malu-malu gini." ujar Matt tersenyum jail.

"Kamu..." dan wajah Mello bener-bener udah merah.

-x-

Mereka berdua diem-dieman gitu tapi Matt langsung nerkam(?) Mello dan kebetulan Light dan L yang ngeliat hal itu hanya bersweatdrop aja.

'Bener-bener deh. Malah makin jadi-jadi itu anak.' batin duo L.

"L-chan.." panggil Light dengan nada yang manis(baca: sok manis) itu.

"Apa Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Kita jangan mau kalah ama mereka."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kutunggu kamu di hotel."

Sekarang L yang sweatdrop liat tingkah laku pacarnya yang emang gak pernah jauh dari kata PERVERT itu.

'Light-kun insyaf. Bulan puasa.' batin L sambil baca doa mayat(?) 'Kalau bukan bulan puasa boleh deh.'

* * *

Author: Jiah L... Kamu ama Light sama aja

L: Apa maksudnya author?

Author: Sama-sama pervert

*L nangis di pojokan*

Light: Author jangan ngatain 'cewek' gue ya? Gue tulis nama lo di Death Note

*Author sweatdrop* Back to story

* * *

"Gini deh Mels, kita selidiki aja apa yang bikin Near berubah." ujar Matt yang tumben memberi unsur eh usul yang tepat.

"Boleh juga idemu," ujar Mello sambil gigit coklatnya. "Kita selidiki besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hari pertama penyelidikan tentang Near**

**

* * *

**

"Pagi Mello dan Near." sapa Matt pada Mello dan Near ketika mereka sampai di kelas

"Pagi." jawab Mello dan Near bersamaan

"Oh ya. Kalian mau maen bareng? Aku bawa gundam." ujar Near sambil senyum(?)

Sementara Near sibuk ngeluarin gundamnya itu, Mello dan Matt malah merapat mengadakan rapat dadakan.

"Near masih aneh.." gumam Matt sambil berbisik

"Iya. Dari kemaren gitu." ujar Mello sambil berbisik juga

"Apa kita ikutin dia terus? Kita layani aja dia mau apa."

"Terserah."

"Mello, Matt ayo maen..." ujar Near dengan manja(?) dan terpaksa Mello dan Matt menemani Near maen, sekalian mau menyelidiki.

Awalnya maennya biasa aja, gundam bolehlah. Habis itu maen boneka barbie(?) lalu mereka maen pasir(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gak segampang perkiraanku. Near emang 'sakit' kayaknya." ujar Matt ketakutan(?)

"Kamu aja ngira gitu, apalagi aku." ujar Mello sambil nangis(?)

"MELLO! MATT!" teriak Near dengan gaya ala-ala Baywatch(?) gitu dan langsung meluk mereka berdua dari belakang. "Ayo kita maen."

"Maen apa?" tanya duo M

"Ini." Near memperlihatkan hal yang mustahil bin nihil(?)

"Itu..." gumam Mello ketakutan

"Itu..." ujar Matt sambil nangis

"Apa ya?" tanya duo M bareng yang sukses membuat Near sekarat(?) di tempat

"Ini hadiah dari Misa-sensei. Aku suka." ujar Near sambil memperlihatkan 'boneka' itu. Boneka yang cukup aneh karena boneka itu bercorak tengkorak dengan paku-paku yang ada di kepalanya. Dan Near langsung memasukkan boneka itu ke tasnya karena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Matt, kamu liat boneka yang dikasih liat ama Near?" tanya Mello sambil berbisik.

"Belum, kita lanjutkan besok aja." jawab Matt sambil berbisik juga.

Dan kita skip lagi untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya..^^

* * *

**Hari kedua penyelidikan tentang Near**

**

* * *

**

" Hai Near." sapa L saat dia datang kelas dan menghampiri Near.

"Hai juga Ryuuzaki-sensei." ujar Near sambil senyum lagi(?)

"Kamu lagi apa?"

"Main."

"Oh gitu..." L meninggalkan Near untuk bermesraan dengan Light eh ngerjain tugas bareng.

"Near..." panggil Matt dan Mello mengikuti Matt, tampaklah sosok Near yang masih senyam-senyum dengan boneka yang dia bawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Near yang masih megang bonekanya itu

"Kamu maen apa?" tanya Matt

"Ini-" belum sempat Near menunjukkan dengan jelas bonekanya datanglah Misa dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"PAGI!" seru Misa dengan cemprengnya

"Pagi Misa-sensei." ujar trio itu bersamaan. Misa langsung menghampiri Near dan tersenyum padanya

"Ah... Kamu bawa boneka itu?" tanya Misa

"Iya." jawab Near

"Hehe... Bagus kan?"

"Iya."

Di situ Matt dan Mello bingung karena Misa tampak biasa-biasa aja dengan boneka Near itu. Mungkin karena Misa yang beliin jadi dia biasa aja. Tapi sejak beberapa hari berlalu Near jadi aneh dan hal itu terjadi saat dia punya boneka dari Misa itu.

"Mello kayaknya aku curiga deh ama Misa-sensei." gumam Matt

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mello

"Ada yang aneh aja."

"Oh ya? Kok aku gak tahu?"

"Katanya kamu terpintar kedua, masa kalah ama aku."

Dengan ucapan Matt itu berhasil membuat Mello ngamuk dan menghajar atau menenggelamkan(?) Matt ke sungai(?)

"Huwee... Mels..." ujar Matt dengan tangis buayanya

Dan penyelidikan hari kedua belum terlalu lancar karena mereka berdua malah sibuk bertengkar(?) sedangkan Near malah asyik maen boneka itu.

* * *

**Hari ketiga penyelidikan tentang Near**

**

* * *

**

"Pagi Near..." sapa Misa saat Near sudah ada di kelas

"Pagi Misa-sensei." ujar Near dengan senyum manisnya(?)

Sedangkan Matt dan Mello yang tadi habis dari taman belakang begitu ngeliat Near senyum langsung jawsdrop. Untung mereka gak jantungan kayak Light.

"WTF? Near senyum?" teriak Mello gaje

"Hah? WTC(?) Bener yang aku liat?" ujar Matt sedikit gak nyambung

"Eh... Ada kalian berdua. Pagi Matt dan Mello." sapa Misa lagi

"Pa.. pa... pa..gi.." ujar duo M gagap*dihajar duo M*

"Tuh kan? Near berubah kepribadian(?)" bisik Matt

"Maksudmu dia jadi cewek?" tanya Mello gaje. "Near masih normal kan?"

Dengan pertanyaan Mello yang gaje itu sukses bikin Matt marah dan hampir aja pengen pukul tapi gak mungkin galak ama pacar sendiri.

"Duh, Mels. Kamu gimana sih?" keluh Matt sambil sweatdrop. "Near itu beda banget."

"Iya juga ya."

-x-

Tampaknya ucapan Mello baru nyambung sekarang*emang kabel?* dan Matt hanya angguk-angguk denger ucapan Mello.

Matt yang ngeliat Near membawa boneka itu segera menajamkan matanya(pisau kali). Dan itu boneka yang seperti dia liat kemarin.

"Near kamu bawa boneka lagi?" tanya Matt

"Iya." ujar Near dengan senyumnya lagi(?)

Setelah mengalikan(?), membagi(?), menjumlah(?) dan mengurangi(?) Matt menyimpulkan kalau Near suka dengan boneka dari Misa.

"Misa-sensei beliin Near boneka ya?" tanya Matt pada Misa

"Iya," ujar Misa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak... Kayaknya Near suka boneka dari sensei."

"Hehe.. Dia bilang gitu kok. Iya kan, Near?"

"Iya." jawab Near mantap tak gentar(?)  
**.**

**.**

"Mels, aku dapat kesimpulan." ujar Matt

"Apa?" tanya Mello

"Near suka boneka dari Misa-sensei."

"Oh gitu."

"Tapi aku penasaran boneka apa ya?"

"Kita liat aja besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Near..." panggil Matt dan Mello hanya mengikuti Matt dari belakang lalu yang dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Ada apa Matt?" tanya Near.

"Aku boleh liat bonekamu?"

"Kamu penasaran ama bonekaku?"

"Yup."

"Ini."

Akhirnya detik-detik kemerdekaan(?) telah tiba. Near memperlihatkan bonekanya pada Matt dan Mello.

1 detik

Matt dan Mello cengo dulu

2 detik

"Apa ini?" tanya Matt

3 detik

"Bonekaku." jawab Near

4 detik

Matt dan Mello sweatdrop

5 detik

"NEAR! ITU BONEKA VOODOO BENERAN!" jerit duo M secara tidak elit

"Emang boneka voodoo. Aku suka." Near berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan bertambahlah ke-cengo-an duo M jadi season 2.

"WHAT?" jerit Mello kayak cewek*plak*

"Ternyata Near suka boneka voodoo?" gumam Matt sweatdrop

-x-

Saat mereka sedang dengan tingkah gak elit(?) itu Misa datang ke kelas.

"MISA-SENSEI!" duo M langsung berlari ke arah Misa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misa (sok) inonocent.

"Kenapa Misa-sensei beliin Near boneka voodoo?" tanya Mello.

"Iya sensei. Apa maksudnya?" tambah Matt.

"Oh itu... Karena Near suka. Iya, sensei beliin aja." jawab Misa enteng kayak enteng angkat beras(?)

"Dasar sensei aneh." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Sekali-kali Near bergaya gothic dong."bela Misa.

"Gak bisa sensei, lalu gimana caranya Near jadi kayak yang dulu?"

"Aku lebih suka Near yang dulu.." ujar Matt.

"A.. aku juga.." tambah Mello sambil membuang muka.

"Entah. Karena sensei pake efek boneka itu ke Near agar dia ramah. Jadi-" ujar Misa yang ucapannya terputus karena teriakan duo M.

"MANA BONEKANYA?" tampaknya teriakan duo M ini bakal terdengar nyampe Pluto(?)

"I... Ini.." ujar Misa sambil memberika boneka voodoo miliknya dan dengan sigap duo M rebut boneka itu dan meninggalkan Misa sendiri di kelas.

"Huweee... Voodoo-chan(?)" tangis Misa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi boneka ini menyebabkan Near jadi aneh." gumam Matt.

"Kita hancurkan aja bonekanya kalau perlu bakar." saran Mello menggebu-gebu.

"Hmm... Jangan nanti Near yang kena efeknya. Kan efek bonekanya masih berlaku ke Near."

"Iya juga ya."

"Aku tahu."

Matt mencabut paku di atas boneka itu satu per satu dan melepas tulisan di badan boneka itu yang bertuliskan nama Near.

"Dengan begini Near bakal balik kayak dulu." gumam Matt senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mello gak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duo M segera ke kelas dan mereka ngeliat Near ada disana. Near terlihat sedang maen rubik kayak biasa dan menjauh dari anak-anak laen kayak biasa. Ngeliat Near yang tampaknya udah normal itu Mello dan Matt langsung peluk Near.

"NEAR!" jerit duo M dengan tangisnya(?)

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" tanya Near heran. "Lebay deh.."

"Kamu kembali kayak dulu. Syukurlah.." Mello sedang memulai tangisan gajenya lagi(?) diikuti Matt yang telah menghabiskan 10 kotak tisu(?)

"Syukurlah Near." ujar Matt.

"Kalian makin lama makin aneh." gumam Near yang kembali asyik maen rubik.

Saat itulah Matt dan Mello merasa bahagia karena Near telah kembali normal dan Misa yang nagis-nangis gaje karena bonekanya diambil duo M.

"Huwee... Voodoo-chan..." tangis Misa. "Apa aku beli baru aja?"

Tampaknya Misa gak bisa normal lagi selain menyalurkan hobinya(?) koleksi boneka voodoo itu. Dan Near sudah kembali seperti sedia kala(?) dan Matt dan Mello yang kembali bermesraan (?) setelah selesai dengan urusan Near.

TBC

A/N: Gomen minna qalo crtnya jelek.

Kykny krng lucu y ato aneh dgn unsur "boneka voodoo" di dlmny?

Tp aq ttp menanti review minna-san.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y?


	6. L atau B?

A/N: Minna...

Akhrny update jg..

Seperti biasa thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review..^^

Disclamer: Death Note sudah pasti punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: K+

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

"Watari..." sayup-sayup terdengar suara panda gila*death glare dari L-author sweatdrop* yang memanggil Watari. Kebetulan Watari yang lagi creambath(?) itu langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu setelah pake baju.

"Ada apa Tuan L?" tanya Watari sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Watari... aku..." ujar L seolah-olah bakal mati saat ini juga*plak*.

"Apa Tuan L?"

"Aku..."

Tampaknya si detektif nomor satu ini mulai kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa layaknya mesin cuci(?). Watari sweatdrop sebentar liat tuannya yang lagi kumat penyakit panda gilanya itu.

'Jangan-jangan obat Tuan L abis lagi?' batin Watari ngaco.

"Aku..." ujar L lagi.

"Iya?" tanya Watari.

"Aku sakit."

Dengan ucapan L yang bikin waktu creambath Watari terbuang percuma hanya sweatdrop di tempat. Dipandangnya pan*L lemparin author palu(?)* eh detektif pecinta makanan manis ini dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Najis-amat-lo-manja-amat-jadi-panda-'

"Aku gak bisa ngajar di sekolah tercinta(?) itu. Tolong bilang ke Light-kun ya?" tambah L lagi dengan badan yang panas-dingin. Padahal sakitnya sih gak parah-parah amat.

"Baiklah." Watari langsung meninggalkan L dan segera menelpon Light dengan hape Esianya yang sekon itu.*dihajar Watari*

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk dan bla bla bla.' terdengar ocehan operator disana yang bikin Watari sebel. Maklum jarang-jarang ada waktu buat creambath malah diganggu-ganggu.

"L. Saya sudah telepon Yagami-kun tapi gak nyambung." ujar Watari yang kembali ke kamar L sambil mulai misuh-misuh gaje dalam usus(?)

"Ah... Gak ada pulsa kali lo." ujar L pake bahasa gahol.

"Tuan L istirahat aja. Masalah Yagami-kun kan bisa diurus nanti. SAYA MAU CREAMBATH NIH. DARITADI GAK SELESAI!" tampaknya emosi Watari udah nyampe puncak dan dia mulai marah. Untung gak nyampe banting-banting meja(?), kursi(?) dan lemari(?)

"Iya, iya..." L pun membiarkan Watari dengan dunianya sendiri(?) dan diapun istirahat dalam damai(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi yang perfect nih.." ujar Light setelah sampai di depan sekolah tercinta(?) itu sambil ngeliat sesekali pemandangan yang indah. "Aku sudah berdandan seganteng mungkin demi L-ku tersayang." ujar Light dan masih dengan bangganya menunjukkan kata-kata narsis di dalamnya. Bahkan dia ngaca dulu buat liat penampilannya, yang mau diliat nyampe tahun 3000(?) juga tetep gitu-gitu aja. Untung kacanya gak pecah.

Setelah puas bernarsis-narsis ria Light ingin masuk ke sekolah itu, tapi pandangan matanya terhenti melihat sosok yang tak disangka-sangka. Pemuda berambut hitam, memakai baju putih dan jeans yang adalah 'pacarnya' itu.

"Hai L.." sapa Light dari kejauhan sambil melancarkan nada genitnya, tapi sosok L itu tidak bergeming. 'Huh... Pagi-pagi udah sombong! Awas dia nanti!' batin Light.

Sosok yang menurut pandangan Light itu adalah L langsung melirik ke arah Light. Nada musik gaje dengan iringan lagu 'lirikan mata' itu entah mengalun darimana itu membahana, membuat nuansa pertemuan pasangan kekasih gila-bin-sarap itu begitu khidmat(?)

"L-chan ku tercinta. Noleh sini dong.." pinta Light manja(?)

"Eh?" tanya orang itu tapi gimana mau nanya, Light udah nyerang orang itu dengan pelukan mautnya(?)

"Sehari gak ketemu aku kangen ama kamu L." ujar Light dengan gombalnya.

"Nee... Ini Light-kun ya?" ujar orang itu.

"Tentu aja. Emangnya siapa lagi, L-chan sayang?"

Orang itu hanya memandang Light dengan tatapan heran, bingung tapi dengan sedikit senyum yang mengerikan. Nyampe-nyampe trio gila itu*dihajar duo M dan Near* yang kebetulan sedang lewat memandang Light dan orang itu.

"Cie... Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei, mesra nih ya?" ujar duo M sedangkan Near sih langsung masuk ke kelas, mungkin mau ketemu Misa buat minta boneka voodoo lagi(?)

"Apa-apaan sih kalian?" ujar Light sedikit blushing gitu.

"Cie, cie... Selamat ya?" ujar duo M rame.

"Kita juga jangan mau kalah Mello." ujar Matt sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?" tanya Mello bingung.

Matt langsung nyeret Mello ke kelas, ya ngapain lagi kalau gak mau bermesraan(?) di kelas. Dasar duo M gila*plak*

"Nah L ayo masuk. Udah mau bel." ujar Light sambil nyeret orang yang dia kira L. Orang itu hanya ikut-ikut aja diseret Light.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi anak-anak.." sapa Light ceria(?)

"Pagi Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei." balas anak-anak ceria juga. Sedangkan duo M malah kissu-kissu(?) di belakang.

"Anak-anak kita akan mulai belajar lagi." ujar Light. "Materinya bakal diberikan oleh Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Eh? Apakah saya harus mengajar anak-anak itu Light-kun?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu L? Tentu aja, kan mereka muridmu." jawab Light.

"Oh..." orang itu hanya menyeringai saja, mata merahnya menunjukkan kesenangan tersendiri. "Baiklah.." dia langsung menuju papan tulis dan menuliskan materi yang akan diajarnya.

**Bagaimana cara membunuh yang baik dan benar?**

Semua murid, termasuk duo M yang abis kissu-kissu juga Light sweatdrop tingkat tinggi. Semuanya melihat Ryuuzaki dengan tatapan 'yang-bener-aja-lo-?'

"L, yang bener aja kalau mau ngajar?" bisik Light ke telinga orang itu.

"Lho? Kenapa Light-kun?" tanya orang itu. "Saya kan hanya mengajarkan yang saya kuasai."

"Tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kali?" ujar Light sweatdrop kuadrat. "Tunggu... kau bilang yang kamu kuasai?"

"Iya."

"Kamu kan detektif gitu, masa gak ngajarin cara jadi detektif gitu?"

"Haha... Kamu salah orang Light-kun."

"Salah?"

"Saya bukan L."

"EH?" Light langsung teriak dengan sangat tidak elit di depan kelas. Sekarang giliran semua murid dan orang itu yang sweatdrop.

"Kalau Light-kun mau tahu, saya ini saudara L. Beyond Birthday, panggil B aja." ujar B santai.

"Hah?" sekarang tampang Light jadi super duper cengo gitu, malu-maluin*plak*

****

Light: Author, lo mah tega.

Author: Tega kenapa, Light?

Light: Masa iya gue dibikin cengo gitu? Wajah gue yang ganteng, cool, charming dan *Light dilempar sandal ama author-author digebukin Light*

Back to story

"B?" tanya Light.

"Iya." jawab B.

"Mana L?"

"Gak tahu deh. Kebetulan saya main-main kesini, eh udah disambut ama Light-kun kayak gitu." ujar B dengan tatapan heran. "Tapi gak apa deh."

**-x-**

"Watari..." panggil L dengan suara serak, kayaknya sakitnya tambah parah. Batuk-batuk dan badan menggigil gitu.

"Ada apa Tuan L?" tanya Watari yang udah kembali dengan style normal(?) tidak ada acara creambath lagi.

"Kamu udah bilang ke Light-kun?"

"Kan tadi saya bilang, Yagami-kun gak bisa dihubungi. Lagipula Tuan tenang aja, kan ada saudara Tuan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin saat Anda belum pulang, Tuan B kesini."

"B?"

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Little Lawli..." panggil B dengan kencang di seluruh penjuru ruangan, mungkin suara B bisa terdengar ke Kutub Utara(?)

"Ah... Tuan B." ujar Watari.

"Hai Watari. Mana Lawlie?" tanya B dengan nada manis(?) kayak strawberi(?)

"Tuan L belum pulang ngajar." jawab Watari.

"Ngajar? Ngajar apa?"

"Dia kan sekarang jadi guru TK."

"Haha... Lawlie yang gak suka bersosialisasi itu jadi guru? Impossible."

"Itu benar Tuan."

"Haha... Coba kau beritahu sekolahnya, aku akan datang kesana besok."

"Baiklah."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******"Gitu ceritanya Tuan L." ujar Watari seperti bacain dongeng sebelum tidur ke L.**

"APA?" tanya L lebay ala sinetron. "Gak salah tuh?"

"Sumpeh deh. Ane zuzur." ujar Watari dengan nada orang-orang Arab gitu(?)

"Ckck... Jadi B sekarang ada disekolah?" gumam L. "Watari, sekarang juga antarkan saya ke sekolah."

"Sekarang Tuan?"

"Gak! Tahun depan. Ya sekarang lha..."

"Ok.." Watari segeera menggotong badan L yang lemah itu.

"Kenapa saya dibawa-bawa gini?" tanya L.

"Daripada saya bolak-balik, capek Tuan." jawab Watari santai.

"Terserah."

Dan mereka berdua segera menuju limousine dan langsung menuju sekolah itu.

**-x-**

Sedangkan Light yang dari tadi masih cengo itu*digampar bolak-balik ama Light* memandang B baik-baik. Kalau diliat sekilas dia dan L memang mirip banget, tapi kalau diliat dengan mikroskop(?) terlihat perbedaannya.

"Kamu boong L?" sangkal Light.

"Ngapain juga boong ama kamu, Light-kun." ujar B santai.

Brak!

Pintu kelas langsung terbuka dengan sadisnya dan membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas bakal budek permanen, yang membukanya adalah pemuda berambut hitam dengan baju putih dan jeansnya a.k.a Ryuuzaki atau L.

"Hah? Ryuuzaki-sensei ada dua?" ujar semua murid bersamaan dan sebagian ada yang pingsan(?), kejang-kejang(?) dan dibawa ke rumah sakit(?)

"Hah?" sekarang giliran Light yang hampir kejang-kejang. Dia langsung jatuh ke lantai dan mulai menggeliat kayak kucing garong(?)sambil megang dada kirinya. Tampaknya penyakit jantung Light yang sudah lama tidak kambuh akhirnya kambuh juga*plak*

"Light-kun!" L langsung bergegas menuju Light yang tampangnya udah kayak orang sekarat(?)

"L... Ini kamu?" tanya Light.

"Iya, Light-kun. Ini saya." jawab L sambil menggegam tangan Light.

"Syukurlah... Aku kira tidak bisa melihatmu..."

"HEI LIGHT-KUN? EMANGNYA KAMU MAU MATI?" L berteriak dengan SANGAT KENCANG dan cukup membuat semua penghuni sekolah itu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diopname 7 hari 7 malam(?). Light juga langsung bangkit dari tampang sekaratnya itu dan berubah 180 derajat.

"Huwaa... Ini kamu L. Baguslah..." ujar Light sambil meluk L dengan erat.

"Li... Light-kun..." ujar L dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kamu tahu, kamu bikin aku khawatir." ujar Light yang kembali dengan nada gombalnya itu. "Apalagi saudaramu ini membuatku gila."

"Maaf Light-kun."

"Selama ini kamu, aku akan memaafkanmu L-ku sayang."

Dan muncullah adegan manis romantis (baca: lebay) itu terjadi. Dengan latar belakang senja matahari gitu, sungguh gak cocok.

"Wah... Kalian emang mesra ya?" ujar B yang dari tadi memperhatikan duo L ber-lebay ria.

"Hei, B!" ujar L galak. "Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku kan kangen ama kamu, L." ujar B yang langsung meluk L sambil teriak kayak cewek. L langsung mendorong B, karena shock dan takut. Maklum saudaranya bisa berubah 180 derajat gitu pasti ada sebabnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu B?" tanya L.

"Hahaha... Aku cuma ingin ngetes aja sih..." jawab B.

"Tes?" tanya duo L bersamaan.

"Iya. Dan aku pikir udah gak ada gunanya aku disini." jawab B santai lagi sambil makan selai strawberi(?) "Aku pergi dulu ya? Mau bunuh orang lagi. Bye..."

Dan B pun berlalu dari hadapan duo L itu, menyisakan tanda tanya yang cukup besar pada mereka. Dan sisa-sisa korban(?) yang disebabkan kejadian tadi sudah dirawat(?)

"Eh? Kok aku biarin B kabur?" ujar L sambil menepuk dahinya. Kamu ceroboh L*dihajar L*

"Sudahlah L. Yang penting aku bisa melihatmu, itu cukup." ujar Light sambil memeluk L.

"Light-kun..."

"L-chan..."

"Light-kun.."

"L-chan.."

Dan... dimulai lagi adegan manias romantis(lebay itu) plus kaset rusak. Untung gak ada murid-murid yang liat dan hari itupun berakhir dengan bahagia(?).

TBC

A/N: Gmn mnrt minna?

Aq tunggu reviewny..^^


	7. Wisata Sekolah

A/N: Minna akhirnya aq bz jg update..^^

Gomen qalo updateny agak lama n happy reading

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Teacher?

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: mengandung unsur OOC, AU, humor yang garing

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial setelah terjadi banyak hal-hal yang mengejutkan-bin-aneh itu. Hari ini saatnya wisata sekolah untuk Taman Kanak-Kanak ini. Semua anak-anak sudah datang, tinggal menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan membawa mereka ke Osaka.

"Mana nih bisnya?" gumam Mello sambil memakan coklat yang lagi-lagi selalu dibawanya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi tuts game yang dimainkan cowok berambut merah yang berada di samping Mello a.k.a Matt.

"Udah nunggu dari 10 jam(?) yang lalu, pegel nih kaki." ujar Mello setengah mengeluh.

Dan tetap yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi tuts game dari PSP Matt. Tampaknya Matt sangat serius memainkan PSP miliknya itu, sampai tidak menghiraukan Mello.

"Matt jawab dong…" ujar Mello melas(?)

"Eh?" Matt tersadar dari kesibukannya main PSP. "Ada apa Mels?"

Karena kesabaran Mello udah habis tanpa segan-segan Mello melempar sisa coklatnya (?) ke arah Matt. Ceritanya ngambek gitu deh.

"Aduh… Kenapa lempar coklat?" tanya Matt sambil ngelus kepalanya yang ketimpa coklat. "Mending PSP gitu."

Dan bertambahlah kekesalan Mello. Sebagai tumbal(?) dari kekerasan Mello ini bunga-bunga yang ada di sekolah sampai layu. Entah karena diinjek ama Mello atau pihak sekolah yang malas nyiram atau author satu ini emang niat menghancurkan bunga itu(?)

"Me… Mels, sebaiknya kamu jangan ngamuk gitu…" ujar Matt was-was, maklum kalau yayang tercinta ngamuk dia sendiri yang repot*halah*

"Kamu cuekin aku sih!" keluh Mello yang kali ini pengen nginjek gajah(?) "Kesel tahu."

"Sori deh Mello sayang, gak gitu lagi deh." rayu Matt sepenuh jiwa dan raga(?)

"Hmm… Gimana ya?"

"Jangan marah ya." karena Matt takut Mello marah padanya akhirnya dicium deh pipi Mello, dengan cepat biar gak ketahuan.

"I… iya deh…" Mello langsung blushing gitu abis dicium Matt. Mereka berdua sama-sama blushing dan diem-dieman kayak malu-malu kucing gitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak, bisnya sudah datang." ujar Mikami yang langsung membawa masuk ke-15 anak itu ke dalam bis diikuti oleh Misa, Light dan L.

Saat masuk di dalam bis Matt langsung nyeret Mello ke bangku paling belakang, lumayan buat pacaran*plak*

Near duduk bareng ama Linda karena sama-sama gak ada temannya. Dan semua anak-anak duduk di bangku yang mereka pengen, sementara para guru duduk di depan.

Bis akhirnya jalan dan membawa mereka semua ke Osaka, kali ini mereka akan berwisata ke salah satu kebun binatang yang ada disana. Karena perjalanan dari Kanto ke Osaka cukup lama, banyak anak yang bermain. Ada yang maen rubik (Near), gambar (Linda) dan dengan kegiatan gaje mereka (duo M) dan laen-laen.

"Near…" panggil Misa yang sudah berada di sebelah Near.

"Eh, Misa-sensei." gumam Near sambil tetap maen rubik dan nyusun bentuk yang aneh-aneh(?)

"Kamu maen rubik lagi?"

"Iya."

"Nih sensei punya mainan bagus untukmu."

"Apa?"

Misa langsung mengeluarkan boneka miliknya yang bercorak tengkorak dengan paku diatasnya, kali ini ada dua boneka. Near yang melihatnya langsung berbinar-binar(?) gitu, matanya kayak serigala liat semut(?)

"Mau sensei…" ujar Near riang(?)

"Memang sensei bawa buat kamu," ujar Misa santai. "Ini voodoo-chan dan ini voodoo-kun." Misa menunjukkan boneka pertama yang memakai pita dan boneka kedua yang pake dasi, walau ujung-ujungnya boneka sama aja kayak yang Misa kasih ke Near. (sebenarnya apa bedanya?*author sweatdrop*)

"Apa ini pasangannya?" tanya Near sambil menunjuk dua boneka itu.

"Tentu!" ujar Misa riang. Sebenarnya dia nyesel karena boneka miliknya dihancurkan membabi buta(?) oleh duo M dan harus nangis-nangis gaje untuk satu hari penuh. Tapi bukan Amane Misa namanya kalau hanya nangis gaje untuk hal sederhana, dengan PD-nya dia bikin boneka lagi dan bakal dikasih lagi ke Near. *ajaran sesat tuh-digampar Misa*

Near menerima kedua boneka itu dengan senang dan kembali memainkan boneka berbahaya-bin-unik itu. Linda yang emang dasarnya selalu gambar, tidak akan pernah luput dari sesuatu yang berbau gambar dan dengan ketidaktahuannya itu dia malah gambar dua boneka voodoo itu.

"Gimana sensei?" tanya Linda pada Misa. Mata Misa langsung cerah karena liat gambar boneka itu.

"Wah… bagus sekali." jawab Misa riang seperti biasa.

**-x-**

"Matt aku bosan." keluh Mello yang kembali makan coklatnya itu, jika diperhatikan baik-baik seluruh isi tas Mello adalah coklat.

"Hn…" Matt hanya menanggapi dengan singkat karena lagi-lagi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri(?)

"Matt kamu bikin aku kesel lagi…" lagi-lagi Mello mengeluh karena untuk kesekian kalinya Matt cuekin dia. Dan sebagai pacar yang baik Matt langsung meminta maaf pada Mello a.k.a menciumnya lagi seperti tadi.

"Ehmm, hmm…" terdengar suara Light yang cukup kencang di telinga mereka berdua. Duo M langsung melirik an melihat sosok Light yang sok sangar. "Kalian ini malah bermesraan aja."

"Emangnya kenapa Light-sensei?" tanya Matt sok polos. "Gak dilarang kan?"

"Tetep aja gak boleh."

"Kemaren Light-sensei malah mesra-mesraan ama Ryuuzaki-sensei. Iya kan?"

"Sssttt…" Light langsung membungkam mulut Matt. "Jangan bilang-bilang."

Dan Matt hanya angguk-angguk aja kayak pajangan anjing di dashboard mobil*plak*

"Wah… Ada apa Light-kun?" tanya L yang tiba-tiba berada di samping mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Light langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Matt.

"Hah… Udara…" ujar Matt layaknya ikan yang baru dapet air. Sedangkan Mello sweatdrop bentar liat tingkah Matt.

"Kayaknya kamu lebay deh Matt." ujar Mello yang kembali ambil coklat ke-100(?) yang ada di tasnya.

"LIGHT!" terdengar teriakan Misa yang menggelegar kayak petir(?) itu. Misa langsung meluk Light dari belakang dan membuat L yang melihatnya merasa tidak senang.

"A… ada apa Misa?" tanya Light yang berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut Misa.

"Aku pengen kamu duduk bareng ama aku." jawab Misa manja. Light melirik ke arah L dan tanpa ditanya lagi terlihat kilat-kilat cemburu*halah* di mata L.

"Light-kun…" ujar L agak keras dan terasa berat.

"Eh?" Light langsung keringat dingin liat ekspresi panda kesayangannya*dihajar L* maksudnya pacar kesayangannya itu. "Misa-sensei aku kan udah ama Ryuuzaki-sensei, kan kamu ama Mikami-sensei."

"Huh… Light pelit." ujar Misa sok ngambek dan kembali ke bangkunya di sebelah Mikami. Mikami yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya bisa membatin.

'Kenapa gue punya rekan guru gak ada yang beres?' batin Mikami sambil sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah makan waktu beberapa jam mereka sampai juga di tujuan. Semua anak-anak dan guru turun dari bis dan para guru mengatur anak-anak agar baris dengan rapi.

"Anak-anak kami mengajak kalian kesini untuk mencatat nama binatang yang ada disini." jelas Mikami

"Kenapa dicatat?" tanya Matt heran dan seluruh teman-teman sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Buat tugaslah Matt…" jawab Mello asal.

"Oh iya juga ya…"

"Lalu kalian hanya mencatat data-data yang ada di kandang para binatang itu. Gampang kan?" tanya Misa yang melengkapi penjelasan Mikami.

"Iya…" jawab anak-anak kompak.

"Baiklah. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang ya…" tambah Light.

"Iya…"

"Selamat mencatat," ujar L ceria(?) "Nanti ngumpul disini lagi."

Dan semua anak-anak langsung berhamburan mengelilingi kebun binatang itu dan mencatat yang mereka liat. Tentu duo M satu kelompok, sedangkan Near dengan Linda lagi. Semua anak mencatat berbagai macam binatang, mulai dari spesies yang paling sering ada hingga yang langka hingga panda jadi-jadian yang ada di dekat mereka*dilempar ke jurang ama L*

**-x-**

"Mels, aku malas." ujar Matt tiba-tiba saat mereka telah mencatat sekitar 20 data binatang.

"Kok malas?" tanya Mello heran.

"Iya. Gak ada yang menarik."

Mello membiarkan Matt kebosanan dan dia hanya sibuk mencatat data-data yang ada. Matt mengikuti langkah Mello dengan malas sambil sesekali maen PSP miliknya.

"Matt…" panggil Mello dan yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa Mels?" tanya Matt.

"Kamu bilang bosan kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku juga bosan lama-lama."

"Bener kan?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua segera menuju bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Mereka langsung memesan minuman dan duduk santai menunggu pesanan datang.

"Kenapa juga kita dikasih tugas gini?" keluh Matt.

"Hn…" gumam Mello.

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka langsung minum jus yang telah dipesan. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat sekeliling kebun binatang, mereka melihat Light dan L yang sedang berduaan di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Wah… Ada Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei." ujar Matt senang.

"Oh ya?" tanya Mello.

"Itu mereka. Ayo kesana." Matt langsung menyeret Mello nyampe Mello jatuh(?)

**-x-**

"Wah… Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei malah bermesraan…" ujar Matt layaknya detektif yang baru nemui bukti baru(?)

"Apaan sih kamu Matt?" tanya Light sok tidak bersalah, sedangkan L malah blushing gimana gitu.

"Sensei jangan menghindar deh…"

"Kamu juga kan?"

Duo M langsung blushing juga, melihat hal itu Light malah menyeringai merasa tebakannya benar. Light jadi makin semangat buat godain duo M.

"Ternyata kalian sama aja." ujar Light sambil minum kopi pesanannya.

"Sudahlah Light-kun, jangan bikin mereka kayak gitu." ujar L bijak layaknya ibu peri di dongeng anak-anak(?)

"Ah… Yang penting aku ngurusin kamu kan, L-chan sayang." Light langsung melancarkan rayuan gombalnya itu dan membuat L blushing parah.

"Light-kun…" ujar L sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Light.

"Hihi… Kamu lucu banget sih L-chan."

Dan dimulailah acara rayuan gombal Yagami Light kepada L. Dimana sang korban alias L makin blushing parah dan tingkat akut sedangkan sang pelaku Yagami Light malah menyeringai melihatnya. Tentu dengan seringainya yang kayak setan*dihajar Light*

* * *

Author: Kok kayak penjelasan kasus pembunuhan aja ya? *plak*

Readers: Yang bener dong author, jangan bikin kita jadi males bacanya.

Author: Ok, ok…

* * *

"Ah… Malas liat sensei malah mesra-mesraan gini." ujar Mello malas sambil makan lagi coklatnya(?)

"Iya nih," tambah Matt. "Pergi aja yuk, Mels. Kita jangan mau kalah ama sensei."

"Hah?" Mello sempat cengo dengan cara teramat tidak keren dan langsung diseret lagi oleh Matt menjauhi TKP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duo M segera berjalan menjauhi duo L yang bakal bermesraan yang tidak patut untuk dilihat oleh publik(?)

Mello hanya mengikuti Matt yang dari tadi menyeretnya dengan penuh perasaan (baca: dengan kasar) Mello sebenarnya ngedumel gaje dalam batinnya yang mungkin hanya Mello dan Tuhan yang tahu itu apa.

* * *

Readers: Padahal yang bikin cerita kan lo author*sweatdrop*

Author: Oh ya juga ya. Haha…*plak*

Duo M: Lanjut gak nih author?

Author: Lanjut, lanjut. Silahkan…

* * *

'Sebenernya gue males diseret-seret gini ama Matt," batin Mello. 'Tugas juga gak kelar-kelar dari tadi, pasti Near udah selesai.'

"Matt…" panggil Mello.

"Apa?" tanya Matt.

"Kita lanjutin tugas tadi aja yuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Biar cepat kelar. Males gini-gini terus. Near pasti udahan."

"Hahaha… Kamu gak mau ngalah ama sodara sendiri."

"Gak bakal!" Mello teriak dengan suara yang kencang di telinga Matt dan bakal menyebabkan Matt menderita budek dadakan. Orang-orang yang liat Mello neriakin Matt hanya berbisik-bisik ria.

"Kasihan anak cowok itu ya?" bisik pengunjung 1.

"Iya ya. Cewek itu kasar." jawab pengunjung 2 sambil nunjuk Mello.

Mello yang denger bisik-bisik kedua pengunjung itu berusaha nahan amarah, tapi gak bisa dibilang bisik-bisik karena Mello denger. Dan kemarahan Mello langsung meledak-ledak kayak gunung berapi(?)

"AKU BUKAN CEWEK!" Mello kembali teriak dengan kencang dan membuat kedua pengunjung yang ngomentarin dia langsung lari bahkan binatang yang ada bisa budek dadakan juga, para bayi binatang tersebut langsung nangis. Kalau mereka bisa ngomong mungkin bakal bilang "Ma, ada cewek teriak-teriak gaje."

"Mels, jangan ngamuk lagi ya?" ujar Matt yang berusaha mengembalikan keadaannya(?)

"Huh…" Mello membuang muka dari Matt.

"Kamu gak manis kalau ngamuk terus."

"Bodo amat. Jangan gombal kayak Light-sensei."

"Hahaha…" Matt hanya tertawa pahit karena ketahuan bakal niru Light dengan rayuan gombalnya (kalau pahit kasih gula aja biar manis*plak*)

"Aku mau ngerjain tugasnya, kamu mau gak?" tanya Mello yang tampaknya amarahnya udah reda.

"Ok…" Matt ngikutin Mello karena takut bakal budek dadakan lagi.

**-x-**

Duo M kembali menjalankan tugasnya yang belum kelar. Kali ini mereka serius ngerjainnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama mereka udah selesai. Mereka langsung ke tempat ngumpul tadi. Tampak banyak anak-anak yang udah ngumpul.

"Misa-sensei ini tugas kami." ujar duo M karena hanya Misa yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan mereka.

"Ok," Misa langsung ngambil tugas mereka dan disatukan dengan milik anak-anak yang lain. "Kalian kok lama?"

"Ini Matt bercanda terus." ujar Mello sedikit ketus.

"Gak kok sensei," bela Matt. "Gak juga sih. Hehe…"

"Dasar kalian ini. Yang laen kelamaan nunggu kalian."

"Maaf…"

"Ya udah gak apa-apa," Misa langsung lirik kanan-kiri. Duo M yang heran karena tingkah Misa langsung nanya.

"Cari apa sensei?" tanya duo M bersamaan.

"Dimana Light ya?" tanya Misa.

"Tadi kami liat Light-sensei ama Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Iya? Dimana?"

"Di deket sana. Nanti mereka juga kesini kan?"

"Baiklah…"

Dan setelah menunggu setelah beberapa menit atau mungkin jam(?) duo L muncul ke permukaan(?)

"Hai…" sapa Light dengan santainya.

"Light-sensei kamu kira sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya anak-anak kesal. "Lama amat?"

"Hahaha… maaf deh."

"Kami nunggu 4 jam(?) tahu." keluh Matt.

"Iya nih. Lama amat sensei." tambah Mello.

Light dan L hanya cengar-cengir aja. Padahal biang masalahnya adalah mereka berdua. Dasar sensei yang gak bertanggung jawab*dihajar duo L*

"Baiklah, kita langsung pulang." ujar Mikami yang cukup melihat kekesalan murid-muridnya.

"Baik." ujar semua anak dan mereka langsung naik bis dan pulang menuju sekolah mereka.

TBC

A/N: Gmn mnrt minna?

Gomen qalo humornya dikit.

hehe…

Anyway i need your review..^^


	8. One Moment: LightL

A/N: Minna akhirnya aq bz update skrng.

Gomen y qlo lm, maklum biz mid..XDD

Thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review...

N yg bwt req B minta dimunculin.

Tenank hal itu terwujud di chap ini..^^

N bwt slh satu reviewer : Ryuzaki Toushiro. Maaf gak bz wujudin scene L dan Near cz disini hubungan mrk guru n murid, jd gk bz d. Maklum aja y. hehe..^^

Well happy reading..^^

Warning: Always OOC, AU, Lebay dkk...

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang cerah dengan mentari yang bersinar. Tapi hari ini pemuda berambut coklat bernama Light masih asyik tidur di kasurnya. Badannya menggeliat kesana kemari.

Kring, kring...

HP Light mulai berdering, dan Light yang masih belum balik ke alam nyata(?) itu berusaha mencari-cari Hpnya yang mulai berisik itu.

"Halo~" gumam Light dengan nada malasnya sambil mengangkat telepon di seberang sana. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari si penelpon. Tapi gimana mau ada jawaban juga kalau yang Light pegang itu bukan Hpnya, tapi jam wekernya.

Kring, kring...

Dan bunyi HP Light masih aja menggema di kamarnya. Light yang juga belum sadar itu melempar apa yang tadi dia pegang a.k.a jam wekernya gitu aja nyampe jamnya meledak(?).

"Halo~" ujar Light dengan nada malasnya lagi. Dan kali ini udah bener HP yang diambilnya.

"Halo Light-kun." ujar si penelpon dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Ah~ L-chan ya?"

"Iya. Light-kun nanti mau jalan gak?"

"Hmm... Kemana sayang?" ujar Light yang badannya masih menggeliat kesana sini. Badannya gak mau diem ternyata.

"Aku mau ke taman hiburan." ujar L.

"Hmm~ Baiklah... Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

"Sekarang... Oklah kalau kamu bilang gitu~"

Telepon pun udah terputus dan Light kembali tidur. Tampaknya dia gak sadar apa yang tadi dia bilang ke L. Jalan-jalan sekarang.

"Light-kun!" ujar L kencang pake toa masjid(?) yang tahu-tahu udah ada di kamar Light.

"Huwaa! KAMU KENAPA ADA DISISNI?" tanya Light sambil menutupi badannya pake selimut dan berteriak kayak cewek*dihajar Light*

"Lho? Kan kita mau jalan Light-kun..." ujar L sambil menghisap jempol kanannya dan memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Kapan aku bilang gitu?" tanya Light yang kali ini telah balik ke alam nyata(?).

"Tadi kan di telepon. Ayolah Light-kun..." ujar L manja(?).

Light langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menarik kerah baju L dan membuang L dari jendela kamar kayak buang sampah(?).

"Huwee... Light-kun..." tangis L menjadi-jadi.

"Nanti dulu L-chan sayang. Aku siap-siap dulu..." ujar Light dari jendela kamarnya dan langsung menutup jendelanya. 'Apa yang L-chan pikirin tahu-tahu muncul gitu kayak setan?' batin Light yang langsung mandi, bersiap-siap buat kencan dadakannya itu.

* * *

"Pagi Light." sapa Sachiko ketika Light turun dari tangga. Tapi kali ini anaknya itu sudah berpakaian rapi. "Tumben udah rapi?"

"Pagi juga Okaa-san. Iya, nanti mau pergi." ujar Light yang langsung menuju dapur dan langsung bikin kopi dan meminumnya.

"Tadi di kamar Onii-san berisik banget sih," keluh Sayu. "Emangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Light santai yang masih tetap minum kopi.

"Apa ada panda nyasar dari kebun binatang? Kemaren Onii-san kan ke kebun binatang."

Langsung aja dengan tidak elitnya Light menyemburkan kopi yang dia minum, parahnya lagi kena tepat di wajah Sayu. Membuat Sayu nangis.

"Huwee Onii-san mah parah..." tangis Sayu.

"Ma... maaf Sayu." ujar Light yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya Light langsung meninggalkan Sayu. "Okaa-san aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Ok..." ujar Sachiko.

"Huft..." gumam Light sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Sekarang Light yang berada di depan pagar rumahnya bisa bernafas lega. Well... setidaknya...

"Pagi Light." ujar seorang tetangga yang lewat depan rumah Light.

"Pagi juga." ujar Light.

"Oh ya Light apa kamu pelihara panda?" tanya tetangga itu dengan sangat tidak rasioanl(?).

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Light heran.

"Tidak. Di sana heboh, dia manggil-manggil namamu." jawab tetangga itu sambil menunjuk ke arah 1 meter di samping Light. Tampak sosok L yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil mangil-manggil Light. Tampangnya udah kayak anjing minta dipungut gitu*plak*.

"Light-kun~" panggil L.

"Huwee... L-chan..." jerit Light yang langsung narik L dari sana. Kecepatan larinya bagai iblis(?).

"Wah... Light cepet banget perginya? Kayak Valentino Rossi." ujar tetangga itu dengan tidak nyambungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"L-chan kenapa kamu kayak gitu?" tanya Light setelah menjauh dari rumahnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di dekat tiang lampu jalan dekat jalan rumah Light.

"Abis Light-kun lama banget." jawab L santai.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kan aku udah disini," ujar Light. "Ayo kita jalan, _my lady._"

"Huh... Aku ini cowok Light-kun!" keluh L tapi wajahnya malu-malu gitu.

"Huhu... Kamu cowok yang manis L."

Light segera menarik L untuk jalan bersamanya. Suasananya jadi romantis gimana gitu dengan latar bunga-bunga(?).

"Udah lama kita gak jalan bareng ya kan Light-kun?" tanya L sambil memegang tangan Light.

"Iya. Udah lama," ujar Light. "Oh ya, kamu udah makan belum sayang?"

"Ah~" perut L berbunyi kayak lagu konser dangdut(?). Ternyata dia belum makan dari tadi. "Saya lupa kalau belum makan."

"Ya udah kita makan dulu." ujar Lighht yang segera mengajak L ke cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di cafe mereka milih tempat duduk paling pokok, lumayan buat kissu-kissu entar. Mereka berdua segera memanggil _waiter _untuk pesan makanan.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya _waiter_ itu.

"Nasi kare 2 ya." ujar Light.

"Baiklah." _waiter _itu segera pergi dan meninggalkan duo L sendiri.

"Lho? Saya mau cake Light-kun." ujar L.

"Kamu makan aja." ujar Light.

Tidak lama _waiter _itu datang membawa pesanan Light, 2 nasi kare. Yang secara sepihak Light pesankan itu untuk L.

"Ano... Saya pesan _cheese cake, strawberry cake _dan semua cake yang ada." ujar L santai yang membuat Light dan _waiter _itu jantungan(?) mendengarnya.

"Ba, baik..." ujar _waiter _itu yang segera pergi buat bawa pesanan L.

Light yang mendengar hal itu langsung membantin. 'Abis dah duit gue buat bayar semua cake L-chan.' Ternyata Light emang pelit.

"Saya tahu Light-kun keberatan saya pesen cake karena gak mau bayar kan? Tenang saja saya yang bayar." ujar L seolah tahu apa Light pikirkan. Sedangkan Light hanya senyam-senyum gaje aja.

Tidak lama _waiter _itu telah datang membawa semua pesanan L. Dari cake yang udah jadi hingga yang masih berupa adonan(?).

"Akhirnya cake saya datang." ujar L senang dan langsung memakan semua cake yang ada.

"Kamu gak mau coba nasi karenya?" tanya Light.

"Tidak."

Dan daripada Light beradu argumen dengan panda pecinta makanan manis ini*dihajar L* yang merupakan pacarnya itu, Light hanya meneruskan makannya dan memandang L sejenak. Tidak lama mereka telah selesai makan.

"Kita kapan jalan Light-kun?" tanya L yang udah selesai makan cakenya itu.

"Jam segini taman hiburan kan belum ada yang buka," jawab Light sambil melihat jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. "Oh ya... Aku tahu ada satu taman hiburan yang sudah buka. Mau kesana?"

"Mau..."

Akhirnya duo L segera berlalu dari cafe itu dan segera ke ke taman hiburan itu. Taman hiburan yang gak jauh dari cafe yang mereka kunjungi. Taman hiburan yang sengaja dibuka buat anak-anak yang pengen cepet-cepet maen di taman hiburan.

* * *

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di taman hiburan itu. Ya, taman hiburan yang udah rame ama anak-anak kecil itu dan para ibu muda yang ngantar anak-anak mereka.

"Wah..." ujar L kagum kayak baru pertama kali kesini. Emang L agak norak*plak*.

"Ayo L-chan." ujar Light sambil gandeng tangan L dan mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar taman hiburan itu. Saat mereka jalan ada tukang penjual permen kapas disana, yang udah rame ama anak-anak.

"Light-kun aku mau itu..." ujar L sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tukang penjual itu.

"Kamu baru makan cake sebanyak itu. Masih mau permen kapas?" tanya Light heran.

"Ayolah Light-kun..." desak L yang langsung narik Light ke tukang penjual itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati tukang penjual itu.

"Saya mau satu." ujar L datar.

"Ini." ujar sang penjual sambil memberikan satu permen kapas pada L. Tapi mata L langsung membesar, sosok penjualnya adalah seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"B!" teriak L dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Light aja nyampe nutup kedua telinganya, dan pengunjung yang laen juga sma.

"Haha... Hai Little Lawli," sapa B. "Lama tak jumpa."

"Kamu? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya L dingin.

"Kerja sambilan." jawab B santai.

"Kerja sambilan?" tanya L dan Light bersamaan.

"Iya. Aku lagi gak ada _job _buat bunuh orang jadi gini aja dulu." jawab B sambil makan selai _strawberry _yang dia bawa.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi punya kerjaan kayak gitu?" ujar Light sambil sweatdrop.

"Udah lama sih." tiba-tiba B menyeringai melihat Light. Dan tanpa duo L sadari B udah berada di samping Light sambil genggam tangan Light.

"Apa yang kau lakukan B?" tanya L yang mulai mengeluarkan aura cemburunya itu.

"Yang kulakukan? Aku mau disamping Light-kun." jawab B santai.

"Light-kun itu milikku."

"Kata siapa?"

B langsung nyeret Light dari hadapan L, tapi L tidak menyerah. L juga menyeret Light dari B. Light yang capek diurusi ama makhluk kembar tak jelas ini*dihajar B ama L* langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" ujar Light heran.

"Light-kun..." gumam B.

"Ayo, Light-kun." ujar L yang langsung membawa Light pergi dari hadapan B. Kali ini B mengalah dan membiarkan adiknya itu membawa Light.

"Liat aja Little Lawli siapa yang akan Light-kun pilih." gumam B sambil menyeringai, bahkan anak kecil yang tadinya mau beli permen kapas B langsung lari terbirit-birit dan bilang ke mamanya kalau ada setan(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light dan L segera memulai kencan mereka yang tertunda karena adanya kehadiran B. Terlihat sekali kalau L tidak menyukai kehadiran B itu. Light yang menyadari panda peliharaannya*digampar L* eh pacarnya itu kesel hanya tersenyum.

"Kau gak suka ama B?" tanya Light.

"Tentu." jawab L tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menyebalkan."

Light hanya tersenyum aja *daritadi senyum terus gila kayaknya-dihajar Light*, tapi Light tidak mau ambil pusing ama masalah kedua sodara kembar itu. Yang dia inginkan cepat jalan-jalan memenuhi keinginan L.

Pertama ke wahana rumah hantu. L yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa L?" tanya Light. "Tidak mau masuk?"

"Kenapa harus rumah hantu?" tanya L.

"Biar seru." Light langsung menyeret L masuk ke wahana itu dan L mau tidak mau ikut masuk. B yang mengawasi mereka dari belakang menyeringai sebentar kemudian ikut masuk.

Di dalam wahana L udah mulai ketar-ketir, dia takut ama yang namanya hantu gitu. Tapi masa detektif takut ama hantu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu(?).

"Light-kun... kita pergi aja." ujar L pelan.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kita baru aja masuk." ujar Light.

"Aku mau keluar." L memisahkan diri dari Light, ceritanya mau cari pintu masuk tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan kaki L.

"Light-kun jangan bercanda." ujar L tegas.

"Apa L?" tanya Light yang berjalan mendekati Light.

"Kamu nahan kaki saya kan?"

"Gak kok."

"Lalu?"

Dilihat di bawah kaki L, ada tangan seseorang yang tampang abstark(?) dan menyeringai pada L.

"Huwaa!" teriak L kayak cewek dan langsung nendang orang itu dan nyeret Light keluar.

"Aduh... Wajah gue yang ganteng." gumam orang itu a.k.a B narsis. B narsis? Sejak kapan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih(?) B bangkit dan keluar dari wahana itu, segera menyusul duo L.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, hah, hah..." ujar L terengah-engah. "Aku tidak akan kesana lagi!"

"Ok, ok..." ujar Light menenangkan uke tercintanya ini. "Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Kemana aja asal bukan rumah hantu."

"Ok..."

Lalu Light mengajak L ke wahan lainnya, wahana cangkir. Seperti mobil-mobilan, hanya saja bedanya cangkir.

"Kalau ini mau kan?" tanya Light.

"Baiklah." ujar L. Lalu mereka berdua segera menaiki wahana cangkir itu. B yang kembali menyamar dengan memakai topi segera menaiki wahana yang sama. Berusaha mendekati duo L yang berada di depannya.

"Haha... Saya suka ini Light-kun." ujar L riang.

"Aku juga." Light hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan L. Sedangkan B yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan aura cemburu gitu. Langsung aja main tabrak cangkir yang dinaiki duo L.

Tapi dikiranya tidak sengaja jadi duo L tidak bergeming. Dan sesekali B hanya memandang sinis ke arah mereka. Akhirnya duo L selesai main dan segera pergi ke wahana selanjutnya, begitu juga B.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahana ketiga yang dikunjungi adalah jet coaster. Light mengajak L kesana, sedangkan L hanya terdiam dengan tampang bloon*duagh*, entah karena takut atau apa. Begitu juga B.

"Serius mau naik ini Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" goda Light.

"Aku tidak takut!" dan L menyeret Light ke wahana itu, B yang mengikuti mereka juga menaiki wahana yang sama.

Tidak lama duo L juga B udah naik jet coaster, tentu B tepat berada di belakang mereka buat ngawasin mereka. Jet coasternya jalan dan mulai membuat para penumpang teriak-teriak. Setelah beberapa lama naik jet coaster akhirnya selesai juga.

Duo L turun dari jet coaster dan segera menuju bangku yang tidak jauh dari wahana itu. Light yang melihat ekspresi di wajah L hanya tersenyum aja.

'Jarang-jarang liat L-chan berekpresi. Wajah datar aja manis, apalagi gak. Tambah manis.' batin Light nista.

Light yang ngeliat L sedang duduk-duduk dengan santai langsung mendekati L. Dielus dengan lembut pipi L yang pucat itu.

"Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Iya..." ujar Light.

"Jangan kayak gini..."

Tapi Light hanya menyeringai aja, dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

DUAGH!

Kepala Light langsung terkena batu(?) yang entah datang darimana, dan L juga kena. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah kita tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Wah! B!" ujar L berteriak dan langsung mendorong Light hingga jatuh.

"Waduh L-chan. Kalau mau dorong liat-liat dong." keluh Light.

"Kyaa! Maaf Light-kun."

"Tidak apa." Light langsung bangun dan memasang pose (sok keren) itu di hadapan L. Dan mata L berbinar-binar ngeliat Light seperti itu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kalian cukup deh bermesraannya," ujar B tiba-tiba. "Sekarang kita liat Little Lawli. Siapa yang akan Light-kun pilih, aku atau kamu?"

"Light-kun pasti milih aku." ujar L dengan PD-nya.

"PD banget lo..." ujar B sinis.

"Iyalah. Dia seme aku."

"Akan kubuat Light-kun jadi uke-ku."

"WOI!" Light yang menjadi bahan rebutan akhirnya bicara. "B, denger ya sampai kapanpun gue gak mau jadi uke. Inget itu!"

"Tuh kan B. Light-kun gak mau sama kamu." tambah L dengan senyum yang bermakna 'gue-kan-yang-menang.'

"Ck..." B hanya berdecak kesal saja. Dan tanpa mereka bertiga sadari sudah banyak orang-orang yang menonton pembicaraan mereka. Dikiranya lagi syuting film drama Asia gitu. Banyak komentar dari berbagai macam orang. Tapi mereka bertiga tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...^^

Kring, kring...

Tiba-tiba telepon B berbunyi. B langsung mengangkat telepon itu, sedangkan duo L hanya menatap B saja dengan heran.

"Baiklah, Little Lawli. Aku harus pergi." ujar B santai.

"Pergi?" tanya L.

"Iya."

"Kenapa pergi?" tanya Light.

"Aku udah dapat _job _lagi. Jadi sayonara..." ujar B yang langsung berlari meninggalkan duo L.

"Eh?" gumam L. "Suatu saat akan kutangkap kau B."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, Little Lawli. Tidak akan." ujar B.

Dan sosok B sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sekarang tinggallah duo L di tempat itu.

"Light-kun..." panggil L.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dan mereka berpelukan, terjadilah adegan romantis-bin-lebay itu dan para penonton yang dari tadi asyik nonton malah berkomentar lagi dan memberikan tepuk tangan(?) yang meriah.

TBC

A/N: Huwaa...

Ancur ya? haha...

Yg pntng minna-san mw review..^^


	9. One Moment: MattMello

A/N: Minna akhirnya bisa update.

Gomen kalau updatenya lama, kehilangan sense humor sih. Tapi aku usahakan yang terbaik...^^

Disclamer: Seperti yang sudah diketahui Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata yang punya Death Note.

Warning: Seperti biasa AU, OOC dan humor garing.

Ket: Italic adalah flashback.

* * *

**Teacher?**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin yang dinanti-nanti, kenapa dinanti? Tentu karena hari ini adalah hari dimulainya kegilaan(?) di TK tercinta ini.

Sosok cewek, eh ralat cowok berambut _blonde _sebahu berjalan santai menuju TK ini bersama dengan sodaranya yang rambutnya putih.

"Nah, Mello juga Near hati-hati ya..." ujar mama mereka, Naomi Misora.

Sepertinya Naomi Misora muncul lagi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa(?). Mello dan Near hanya berwajah datar saja menanggapi ucapan mama mereka.

"Iya..." ujar Mello dan Near bersamaan dan mereka langsung masuk ke sekolah, sedangkan Naomi langsung pergi kerja.

.

.

.

"Pagi Mello, Near." sapa Light sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran.

"Pagi Light-sensei." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Light yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mello langsung menghampirinya, ditatapnya baik-baik wajah Mello. Sedangkan Mello mulai merasa risih dan ingin menembak(?) _sensei_-nya ini.

"Apa sih, Light-sensei? Risih tahu." ujar Mello sambil membanting tasnya di bangkunya.

"Haha... Aneh aja gak liat kamu ama Matt." ujar Light sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Oh, Matt ya?" gumam Mello pelan. Dia langsung mengambil coklat dari tasnya dan memakannya. "Paling nanti juga datang."

Dan bener seperti kata Mello, tidak lama kemudian Matt datang dengan hebohnya. Kenapa heboh? Karena dia habis dikejar-kejar(?), entah dikejar siapa. Matt berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan sambil ngesot(?) ke tempat Mello.

"Me... Mels, aku tidak kuat..." gumam Matt layaknya orang yang sedang perang.

"Apa sih? Emangnya kamu dikejar apa?" tanya Mello santai.

"Gini nih ceritanya..." Matt mulai berpose layaknya orang yang sedang bacain dongeng yang ujung-ujungnya bakal kacau*dihajar Matt*.

_Matt yang ingin berangkat sekolah setelah mengurus kakeknya itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan semangat. Satu hari tidak bertemu yayangnya membuat Matt cemas._

"_Ah... Mels lagi apa? Udah makan belum ya? Apa udah nyampe sekolah?" gumam Matt lebay sambil berjalan menuju sekolah._

_Dan saat Matt sedang ber-lebay ria dengan pikirannya sendiri yang entah apa. Sudah ada beberapa anak perempuan seumuran Matt yang berjalan di belakang Matt._

"_Kyaa... Anak itu imut banget..." seru anak-anak perempuan itu dan langsung ngejer Matt._

"_Wah?" Matt langsung lari menghindari anak-anak perempuan itu. Dia mulai bersembunyi, dari di lampu jalanan(?), tong sampah(?) sampai laut(?). 'Apa mereka sudah tidak ada?'_

_Tapi saat Matt keluar dari tempat persembunyian terakhirnya dia kembali dikejar, kali ini lebih banyak orang._

"_Matt!" seru orang-orang itu._

"_Kyaa... Kenapa banyak banget yang ngejer aku?" ujar Matt teriak sambil berlari._

_Tapi dia terus dikejar orang-orang dan Matt punya ide aneh-bin-gila. Matt langsung jatuh dan langsung berpose menghadap matahari._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" tanya Matt sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke atas sambil menitikkan air mata, yang tentunya palsu._

"_Matt..." gumam orang-orang itu. "Maafkan kami."_

'_Lucky!' batin Matt nista._

"_Ba... baiklah." Matt bangkit dari posisi gaje-bin-lebay itu. Tapi setelah bangun dia langsung dihatuhi banyak tagihan._

"_Tapi kamu harus banyak tagihan pembayaran PSP-mu, Nintendo, PS 1-3 semuanya." ujar orang yang tampaknya penjual game yang sering bangkrut karena Matt selalu menunggak._

"_Waa!" Matt langsung menjerit dan langsung kabur secepat kilat menuju sekolah._

"Begitulah, Mels." ujar Matt yang telah selesai menceritakan kisah gaje-nya itu.

Mello sempet sweatdrop bentar, nyampe coklat yang dipeganya jatuh ke lantai. Bener-bener kaget, bisa jadi Mello ke rumah sakit(?).

"Jadi... kamu dikejar karena belum bayar utang?" tanya Mello.

"Hehe..." Matt hanya senyam-senyum gaje aja dan Mello langsung menjitaknya.

"Iyalah, Matt. Kamu tuh gimana?" sekarang Mello malah teriak-teriak kayak cewek(?) dan membuat teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka semua cuma membatin.

'Kasihan banget Matt.' batin mereka.

"Huwee... Masa aku dijitak, Mels?" ujar Matt sok _innocent._

"Kamu aja yang gak kira-kira." ujar Mello esmosi, eh emosi.

"Kalian berdua bisa tidak ribut?" ujar Light geram yang dari tadi denger cerita duo M itu.

"Light-sensei jangan ikut campur!" ujar duo M bareng.

Merasa dilecehkan(?) Light hanya menyeringai dan mulai berpikir nista. 'Kuhapuskan nilai kalian nanti. Hahaha...' Dasar guru gila*dihajar Light*.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah melewati kejadian gaje sebelum masuk itu, semua murid belajar normal dan kali yang ngajar duo L. Mereka mengajar matematika, dan karena mereka berdua juga sama-sama jago dalam matematika mereka jadi berduel.

"Ada cara yang lebih cepat, Light-kun." ujar L datar.

"Kalau pake cara itu kasihan anak-anak ini karena mereka belum ngerti." ujar Light tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu akan membuat mereka cepat mengerti."

"Pikiran anak TK dan kita itu beda."

Duo L sedang sibuk bertarung gaje mengenai cara menyelesaikan soal, sedangkan murid-murid laen hanya sweatdrop liat kelakuan gurunya yang gak waras itu*ditampar duo L*. Dan duo M juga Near tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi.

"Mels, tar kita kencan yuk?" ajak Matt.

"Kencan? Tar aku dikasih apa? Kamu kan belum bayar utang-utangmu." tolak Mello.

Matt panas dingin aja karena mengingat momen-momen aneh itu. Tapi Matt tidak menyerah, dia memberikan serangan 'rayuan gombal'-nya yang dia pelajari dari Light dulu.

'Ada gunanya juga ini.' batin Matt sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Rayuanmu gak mempan Matt." ujar Mello dingin.

"Huwee... Mels, kok gitu? Aku pengen kita jalan."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Karena saking senangnya Matt langsung meluk Mello hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dari kursi dan semua murid menoleh ke arah mereka, apalagi Near yang dekat dengan kursi duo M itu.

"Matt, Mello. Kalian jangan berisik!" ujar duo L bersamaan.

"Iya, sensei." ujar duo M bersamaan dan mereka langsung kembali ke bangku mereka. Near yang tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum(?).

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba dan semua murid langsung keluar kelas. Matt ngajak Mello kencan, kemanakah? Kita liat aja...

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mello.

"Ikut aja dulu." ujar Matt.

Tapi saat mereka akan berangkat, Near menghalangi mereka berdua. Near sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua sambil maen rubik.

"Mau pergi ya? Ikut ya?" tanya Near datar.

"Eh? Maaf Near kayaknya gak bisa." ujar Matt.

"Emangnya kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Ada aja..." Matt langsung narik tangan Mello dan Mello mengikutinya, tapi tampaknya Near tidak kehabisan akal. Near menarik ujung baju Mello hingga Mello jatuh.

"Aduh, Near. Apa yang kau lakukan?" keluh Mello.

"Aku ikut ya, Mello." ujar Near.

Mello memandang Matt, begitu pula Matt. Inginnya sih Near tidak ikut tapi karena dari tatapan mata Mello seperti memohon akhirnya diizinkan.

"Baiklah..." ujar Matt.

"Baguslah." gumam Mello.

Jadi kencan kali ini _well _bukan kencan sebenarnya karena ada pihak ketiga(?). Near terus mengikuti duo M jalan. Kita lihat aja di TKP-nya. Matt ngajak Mello juga Near ke taman, disana ada penjual es-krim. Matt langsung menghampiri penjual itu dan membelikan es-krim buat yayang-nya.

"Mels, aku beliin kamu es-krim." ujar Matt sambil memberikan es-krim rasa coklat pada Mello.

"Makasih." ujar Mello yang langsung makan es-krimnya.

Matt liat Near lagi sibuk maen rubik jadi gak ada halangan lagi. Ternyata Matt ingin melancarkan serangan 'rayuan gombal' lagi atau mungkin bertingkah sok manis dan sebagainya. Matt liat Mello asyik menjilat es-krimnya dan menjilat sisi yang lain dan Matt langsung menjilat sisi es-krim bekas Mello.

"Matt..." gumam Mello sambil _blushing._

"Hehe... Es-krim ini enak." ujar Matt sambil tersenyum nakal(?).

Mereka berdua malah asyik berpandang-pandang ria, iringan lagu lirikan mata itu membahana entah darimana. Kenapa bisa? Keinginan author*plak*.

Pas mereka berdua masih beredegan romantis(?) itu teriakan Near menghancurkannya.

"Matt, beliin aku juga." ujar Near manja(?).

"Kamu mau juga?" tanya Matt. "Baiklah."

Matt berjalan menuju tempat dia membeli es-krim dan kembali membawa es-krim vanila untuk Near. Near langsung menerimanya dan memakan es-krimnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang butuh yang manis, nyusun rubik ini sedikit susah." ujar Near sambil makan es-krim dan maen rubik(?).

Matt dan Mello sweatdrop liat tingkah Near itu. Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan es-krim dan kembali jalan, tentu dengan hadirnya pihak ketiga yaitu Near.

Kali ini Matt mengajak Mello juga Near ke _game center. _Disana cukup rame baik oleh anak-anak maupun orang dewasa. Matt langsung menarik mereka berdua menuju salah satu tempat permainan favorit Matt.

"Game apa ini?" tanya Mello.

"Kamu liat aja, Mels." ujar Matt sambil menyeringai. Matt langsung memainkan permainan yang dia suka, tembak-tembakkan. Mello dan Near hanya liatin Matt maen dan tidak lama Matt selesai.

"Wow... _High score._" ujar Mello.

"Fiuh... Bagus kan?" tanya Matt sambil meniup pistol yang adalah alat game itu, posenya kayak beneran habis nembak.

"Ayo kita maen berdua."

"Ayo."

Mello dan Matt segera maen game itu berdua, sedangkan Near tetap meringkuk di kursi dekat tempat mereka maen sambil sibuk dengan dunia sendiri(?). Tidak lama duo M telah selesai maen.

"Hah... Kamu hebat juga Mels, untuk pemula." ujar Matt.

"Haha... Jangan remehin aku." ujar Mello.

Kemudian mereka berdua milih permainan yang lain. Dari basket, _dance _semuanya dimainkan oleh mereka berdua. Near yang udah selesai maen rubik langsung nyerey duo M dari tempat itu.

"Near, aku belum selesai maen." keluh Mello.

"Iya, Near. Kenapa?" tanya Matt.

"Aku lapar." ujar Near.

Dan duo M langsung pingsan dengan suksesnya, tapi tidak mungkin mereka pingsan terus. Kalau gitu ceritanya gak kelar-kelar. Jadi Matt menggengam tangan Mello lembut dan membawanya ke tempat makan.

Belum sempat duo M itu bermesraan lagi Near menghalangi mereka. Near langsung melepas genggeman tangan Matt dari Mello dan memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan mesra-mesraan terus." ujar Near datar dan dingin.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka?" tantang Matt.

Terlihat kilat permusuhan diantara mereka berdua, Mello hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pusing menghadapi seme-nya dan juga adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," ujar Mello. "Mau makan kan? Ayo." Mello menarik Matt dan Near bersamaan. Posisinya Mello berada diantara Matt dan Near. Matt dan Near hanya nurut aja ama Mello. "Tempatnya dimana Matt?"

"Diujung jalan ini." ujar Matt.

Dan tidak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di sana. Mereka bertiga langsung memesan makanan. Dan tidak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Haha... Aku suka makan takoyaki disini." ujar Matt senang sambil makan takoyaki miliknya.

"Boleh juga." ujar Mello yang makan takoyaki miliknya.

Matt kembali liatin Near yang sibuk makan, dia manfaatkan kesempatan emas(?) itu untuk kembali bermesraan dengan Mello.

"Mels, buka mulutmu." ujar Matt.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mello.

"Udah, buka aja. Ayo... Aaa..." Matt segera menyodorkan sepotong takoyaki ke mulut Mello. Mello keliatan malu-malu gitu tapi dia menerima suapan dari Matt.

"Hmm... Enak." gumam Mello.

"Emang enak kan?" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum.

Belum ada waktu satu jam(?) padahal baru beberapa menit disana. Belum lama duo M bermesraan dan Matt akan nyuapin Mello lagi tapi langsung ditahan ama Near. Near langsung melahap takoyaki buat Mello.

"Near apa yang kau lakukan? Itu untuk Mello." ujar Matt.

"Kenapa? Aku juga mau." ujar Near kayak gak punya dosa.

Matt berusaha memaklumi tingkah Near yang mulai merusak, sebenarnya udah merusak dari tadi kencan mereka. Matt makan takoyaki milikknya dengan kesal, sedangkan Near _fine-fine _aja.

"Sudahlah kalian," ujar Mello. "Habis ini kemana Matt?"

"Pulang." ujar Matt malas.

"Oh... Baiklah..."

Matt melihat wajah kecewa Mello, dan membuatnya terharu. Setelah selesai makan dan tentu bayar makanan itu Matt mengajak Mello dan Near keluar.

"Jadi aku dan Near pulang dulu," pamit Mello dan berjalan meninggalkan Matt diikuti oleh Near. Tapi tanpa Mello sangka Matt menahan tangannya dan memeluknya. "Matt?"

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar mengajakmu kencan dan tidak ada halangan lagi." ujar Matt.

"Baiklah..." ujar Mello malu-malu dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Matt.

Baru sebentar bermesraan, Near menghalangi lagi dengan langsung menyeret Mello pulang. Matt melihat Mello, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mello melambaikan tangannya pada Matt, seolah-olah ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Mels..." jerit Matt.

Dan kencan duo M kali ini penuh ke-lebay-an dan kekacauan. Akhirnya Matt tersadar dari tingkah lebay miliknya itu dan berlalu pulang menuju rumahnya. Berharap besok akan bertemu lagi dengan Mello. (pasti ketemulah... lebay banget*dihajar Matt*).

TBC

A/N: Gimana ceritanya?

Lebay ya? Ato kurang humornya?

Haha...

Tapi tetap aku menanti reviewnya..^^


	10. Waktunya Berpisah

Disclamer: Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata yang punya Death Note.

Warning: AU, OOC, humor garing.

Last Chap...

* * *

** Teacher? **

**

* * *

**

Hari ini dimulai lagi hari di TK dengan keunikan tiap muridnya, _well _setidaknya begitu. Hari ini semua murid sudah berkumpul di kelasnya, mereka menunggu Light dan L yang akan mengajar hari ini.

"Mana nih Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei?" tanya Matt pada Mello.

"Gak tahu." jawab Matt asal sambil makan coklatnya nyampe makan bungkus coklatnya juga(?)

"Kamu tahu gak dimana Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei, Near?" tanya Matt pada Near. Tapi bukannya menjawab Near malah asyik dengan dunia sendiri(?). Ada aura-aura misterius di sekeliling Near. "HUWAA! Kamu bawa boneka itu lagi?"

"Hehe..." Near hanya tertawa kecil.

"APA?" sekarang Mello yang menjerit kayak cewek.

"Emangnya kenapa? Okaa-san juga bilang gak apa-apa kok." ujar Near santai sambil maen lagi boneka _voodoo _miliknya.

"Emang kamu punya berapa?" tanya Matt sweatdrop.

"Ada hmm..." Near berpikir sejenak. "Banyak."

"APA?" jerit duo M berbarengan dan semua teman-teman sekelas melempari mereka dengan tomat(?), kursi(?) dan meja(?) karena berisik.

"Kalian ini berisik banget." keluh Near dan hanya mendapat death glare dari duo M.

* * *

Light dan L berjalan beriringan menuju altar pernikahan(?). Eh salah setting deh...

Light dan L berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka berdua mengtuk pintu dan membukanya dengan sepenuh hati(?).

"Masuk," ujar Takada. "Ada apa Yagami-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Begini... kami berdua mau mengurusi berkas-berkas kami." ujar L singkat, padat, jelas.

"Berkas?"

"Iya. Ini sudah sebulan kami mengajar disini." tambah Light.

"Benarkah?" Takada langsung memeriksa dokumen miliknya itu, memeriksanya dengan teliti. Duo L harus menunggu nyampe satu abad(?) baru mendapat jawaban dari Takada. "Oh ya juga ya... Sudah satu bulan kalian mengajar. Jadi besok kalian sudah tidak mengajar lagi?"

"Iya." jawab duo L bersamaan.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Takada. "Kalian bisa mengurusnya nanti, sekarang kalian silahkan mengajar. Murid-murid pasti menunggu kalian."

"Baiklah."

Duo L kembali berjalan beriringan menuju al...*death glare duo L* eh menuju kelas mereka mengajar.

"Cepat juga ya, Light-kun..." gumam L.

"Eh?" tanya Light.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mengajar. Jadi gak tega pisah."

"Iya juga ya..."

* * *

Setelah sekian lama murid-murid menanti kedatangan guru tercinta(?) mereka, datanglah sosok duo L kayak pahlawan bertopeng(?).

"Sensei! Darimana aja!" teriak para murid-murid dan membuat duo L budek dadakan.

"Maaf. Kami tadi ada urusan sebentar." ujar Light menenangkan murid-muridnya dengan senyum mautnya, yang membuat cewek ato cowok langsung _nosebleed_(?). 'Haha... Gue emang keren.' batin Light masih narsis.

"Urusan apa nih?" tanya (baca: sindir) Matt.

"Diam kamu, Matt." ujar L sedikit marah sambil _blushing_ gaje gitu. Matt yang ngeliat L _blushing_ langsung menyeringai.

"Haha... Ryuuzaki-sensei mudah ketebak."

"Udah, Matt. Gak usah ngobrol macem-macem lagi!" terdengar nada mengancam dari seorang cewek eh cowok yang ada di sebelah Matt, Mello. Matt menelan ludah dan ngeliat ke arah yayangnya yang tanda-tanda cemburunya muncul. Ya, karena Mello udah mulai nendang meja(?) jadi Matt bertindak.

"Sori, Mels... Kan cuma bercanda." ujar Matt menenangkan Mello.

"Huh. Baiklah..."

Anak-anak dan duo L sempet sweatdrop liat tingkah duo M yang tidak pernah jauh dari kata, tidak waras. Dan akhirnya pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua murid istirahat dengan bekal yang mereka bawa. Misa yang kebetulan maen ke kelas langsung menghampiri Near yang duduk sendiri. Sebenarnya ada Linda di sampingnya, hanya saja Linda sibuk sendiri.

"Hai Near." sapa Misa.

"Misa-sensei? Ada apa?" tanya Near.

"Apa kamu menyukai satu set boneka yang kubelikan untukmu?"

"Tentu."

Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui kalau Misa udah sama Near pasti mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari membicarakan hobi mereka, Linda tetep aja asyik gambar disana.

Sedangkan duo M malah asyik mesra-mesraan mumpung gak diganggu ama Near. Mereka berdua ada di taman sekolah dan makan bekal bareng.

"Hmm... Bekal buatan Okaa-sama enak ya." ujar Matt setelah mencicipi bekal Mello.

"Iya." ujar Mello juga.

Ceritanya mereka berdua saling suap-suapan gitu makannya, serasa dunia udah milik berdua aja. Anak-anak yang murid cewek terutama harus nangis darah(?) melihat kemesraan duo M itu.

"Kalian ini ngapain disini?" tanya Light yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa selalu Light-sensei yang mergokin kami?" tanya Matt sok polos.

"Abis kalian terlalu mencurigakan."

"Light-sensei sendiri juga mencurigakan."

"Udahlah..."

Dan sedikit terjadi acara sindi-sindiran antar Light dan Matt, sesama guru dan murid yang adalah tukang gombal. Sedangkan Mello hanya asyik makan bekalnya aja mumpung ada sambil makan _popcorn _(?) yang dibelinya entah darimana.

"Aku capek juga bertengkar ama Light-sensei." ujar Matt sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku juga..." ujar Light.

Emangnya abis gulat ya? Jadi capek gitu. Padahal cuma adu bacot aja.*plak*. Mello yang abis liat acara gulat(?) dadakan langsung tepuk tangan(?)

"Hehe... Hebat..." seru Mello.

"Kamu kenapa, Mels?" tanya Matt heran.

"Ah... tidak."

"Kalau kalian udah selesai segera ke kelas, pelajaran bakal dimulai." ujar Light yang berjalan meninggalkan duo M.

"Ok!"

* * *

Dan pelajaran kembali dimulai, kali ini Misa dan Mikami juga ikut ngajar bersama Light dan L. Mereka berempat memperagakan drama untuk anak-anak. Tidak lama drama selesai dan semua murid senang.

"_Sensei _hebat!" seru anak-anak.

"Terima kasih." jawab keempat _sensei _itu. Misa ngelirik ke arah Light yang ada di sampingnya dan entah kesambet apa langsung meluk Light.

"Huwee... Light. Ini jadi hari terakhir Misa liat Light." ujar Misa lebay sambil nangis.

"Eh? Misa-sensei?" ujar Light kaget dan ngelirik ke arah L. L udah mulai nunjukkin aura-aura cemburu miliknya itu.

"Hari terakhir?" tanya anak-anak.

"Iya. Hari ini tepat sebulan kami mengajar disini." ujar L datar.

"Huwee... Light-sensei." Light langsung dikerubuti murid-murid cewek. Light hanya senyam-senyum gaje aja. 'Haha... Gue emang populer.' batinnya narsis.

Mikami hanya sibuk membereskan peralatan abis drama, sedangkan Near kembali maen rubik dan duo M malah bengong(?).

"Jadi Light-sensei dan Ryuuzaki-sensei besok gak ngajar lagi?" tanya Matt.

"Iya, Matt." ujar Light. Dan tiba-tiba Matt langsung tabrak anak-anak yang lain dan meluk Light. L yang dari tadi nahan cemburunya makin panas liat Matt meluk Light, gitu juga Mello.

"Huwee... Light-sensei jangan pergi..." ujar Matt manja kayak cewek(?).

Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui Mello kembali meledak-ledak dan sasarannya kali ini Near(?). Near yang tidak berdosa telah disakiti Mello. Kasihan...

"Mels, udah. Jangan ngamuk lagi..." ujar Matt yang langsung menenangkan Mello, tentu setelah lepasin pelukan dari Light.

"Kamu sih..." keluh Mello.

"Iya, iya. Maaf _baby._" ujar Matt ngegombal.

Semua murid cuma sweatdrop aja liat Matt yang makin lama makin gombal, tampaknya ilmu Light udah turun ke Matt.

"Ryuuzaki kamu juga jangan marah ya?" tanya Light sok polos.

"Huh... Ligt-kun sendiri gitu." ujar L datar, dingin dan panas(?).

"Haha... Maaf ya."

"Baiklah."

Dan tampaknya duo L dan duo M kembali bermesraan disana dan melupakan satu hal penting. Mereka sedang ada di kelas dan ditonton teman-teman. Tampaknya anak-anak mulai biasa dengan tingkah aneh guru dan teman mereka itu. Malah mereka nonton rame-rame, kayak nonton bola.

"GOAL!" jerit mereka gak nyambung. "Eh... Suit, suit..."

Duo L dan duo M cuma _blushing _gaje dan senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan karena waktu pelajaran sudah selesai anak-anak langsung pulang.

.

.

.

"Menyenangkan sekali hari terakhir kita ngajar, Light-kun." gumam L.

"Iya. Kau benar." ujar Light sambil beres-beres kelas.

"Jadi kalian bakal pergi?" tanya Misa.

"Iya." ujar L yang langsung maen peluk tangan Light dan mandang sinis ke arah Misa.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Dan duo L pun segera berjalan pulang, sedangkan Misa baru mulai nangis-nangis gaje karena ditinggal Light.

"Misa-sensei." panggil Near.

"Eh Near? Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Misa.

"Belum. Abis Misa-sensei kayaknya depresi banget."

"Haha... Keliatan ya?"

Misa langsung menghapus air matanya dan entah kesambet apa dia langsung maen peluk Near.

"Hehe... Near cepet gede ya." ujar Misa ganjen.

"Kenapa Misa-sensei?" tanya Near.

"Iya biar _sensei _bisa jadi ama kamu."

Dan dimulailah kisah cinta antar guru murid dengan usia yang beda jauh. (gak penting). Ternyata Misa gak dapet Light, ama Near juga jadi. Dasar gila*plak*.

* * *

Duo L segera berjalan menuju rumah L. Disana Watari telah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. L segera duduk di kursinya, begitu juga Light. Watari segera memberikan mereka minuman.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan kalian satu bulan terakhir?" tanya Watari.

"Baik." ujar L datar.

"Cukup baik." ujar Light.

"Bagus deh. Kalian merasa baik disana." ujar Watari tenang.

"Tapi saya merasa tidak cocok ngajar anak-anak." ujar L.

"Aku juga." tambah Light.

"Itu perasaan kalian aja." ujar Watari.

"Haha... Ternyata Little Lawli sadar kalau dia gak bisa ngajar." terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Dan benar sosok B sudah ada di rumah L.

"Huwaa... B?" jerit L kayak cewek(?). "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Katanya ini hari terakhir kalian ngajar jadi aku kesini," jawab B santai. "Sekaligus menjemput _my darling _tercinta." B langsung ngelirik ke arah Light.

"Eh? Apa maksud lo _my darling_?" tanya Light sewot. "Gue hajar juga lo, B."

"Haha... Coba aja sayang. Apa sih yang gak demi kamu." ujar B gombal(?). B gombal? Dunia udah kebalik ya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"B! Jangan pernah ngerebut seme saya ya?" ujar L dingin kayak es di Kutub Utara.

"Little Lawli, mengalah demi aku. Kamu cari aja seme yang lain." ujar B.

"Gak ada selain Light-kun!"

"Ada kok."

"Siapa?"

"Aku..."

Light, L dan Watari sweatdrop parah denger ucapan B yang aneh itu. Ternyata B itu _playboy _juga ya? Kenapa? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"B! Lo kan udah punya gue." ujar Light(?).

"Jadi Light-kun mau jadi uke saya?" tanya B senang(?).

"Eh? Gak jadi deh."

"Pokoknya Light-kun gak akan saya kasih ke kamu." ujar B.

"Haha... Terserah." ujar B.

Dan ternyata persaingan antara dua kakak adik ini belum bisa berakhir. Padahal dikira Watari L bisa lebih tenang kalau udah ngurus anak, gak tahunya sama aja. Sedangkan Light juga ngebatin, gak bakal mau jadi uke-nya B.

'Mending gue jadi seme-nya L aja.' batin Light.

Dan hari ini berakhir dengan bahagia(?). Dan kesimpulannya adalah duo L sama sekali gak cocok jadi guru.

The End

A/N: Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
